Frustrated
by Septdeneuf
Summary: Sequel to Ignored. Chris' stay in the past is not much fun for him, the sister don't trust him, he thinks the world hates him and Piper's not too happy about being pregnant, while she doesn't know who Chris is. But then his past comes to haunt him. Comple
1. A loving family

Frustrated

**This is the sequel to "Ignored", I don't know if you can understand it without having read the Prequel, you can try but it would probably be best to read the first part first.**

A/N: Yes, I'm trying to write the sequel and I believe I'm quite fast in doing so. I hope if you liked the prequel you are going to like this one, too. I'm trying to make it equal in quality.

Time: Set after The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father, but with some minor alterations to the timeline. The Biance story never happened, because it wouldn't fit the characterization of Chris I had in the first part. They don't know who Chris is, and he didn't almost fade away during the courtship because that was one of the most stupid plotholes ever, either he exits or he doesn't, if he doesn't no one travels back in time, so he is created the way he's supposed to, but then again he is created so he travels back in time preventing his existence again, resulting in a major timeloop. You get the picture. Him fading away is simply crap.

And they slept together without any intervention from his part.

Disclaimer: I have already finished a story, working on two others plus this one, but no, I still don't own Charmed and I probably never will. You have no idea how that admission hurts. Oh well, all of you who have once written a disclaimer probably know the feeling.

77777777777777777777777777777

It was cold.

And it was raining.

These were the circumstances Chris choose to spend an evening on the bridge. The steel he was sitting on was cold, too. But he didn't care. He never had. The bridge was the only place where he could really get his mind off things.

Of course, there was the back room in P3 he now occupied, but he hated spending his time there for several reasons. Firstly, it was a nightclub, which meant there was activity up till very late in the evenings. The room was small and stuffy, the couch was uncomfortable and he hated almost all of the musicians whose pictures were on the walls. All these were very good reasons for him to stay away from that place.

Of course "his" bridge was not as lonely in this time as it used to be in his. Leo used the place to think a lot of times now and sometimes he came here when Chris was there to talk to him.

As if talking did any good.

The day Leo had told Chris how "precious" trust was he had had the strong desire to blow him up just to make him shut his god-damn mouth. This talk about trust meant absolutely nothing to Chris and he couldn't care less if Leo still did trust him or if he kissed a fly.

And now Leo had left the family to be a full-time Elder. Whatever.

Chris had a reason for being on the bridge now. A secret he had never meant to spill had been revealed absolutely unintentionally.

They hadn't known he was a half-witch and he had kept that secret for a good reason, because he knew, if they knew, they would have done exactly what they had done now. They threw him out.

How they had found out had been just way to stupid. Piper was going to tell her sisters about what happened between her and Leo and so she tried to freeze Chris. And when it hadn't worked he had been forced to tell them. So the first thing they did was yell at him and his mother told him for the second time in two weeks never to darken her doorstep again.

Great.

He snorted. Why was he even doing this? Why was he so stupid to want to save the world, when it didn't want to be saved?

_Innocents_

Yeah, they were indeed the only reason Chris was doing all this mess. He had an obsession with saving them, and he knew it didn't do him any good. They were the only reason he had agreed to be resurrected, the only reason why he came to the past and the only reason why he still kept on doing this crazy stuff. Like trying to save the world.

When he had first come to the past he had been determined just to play the whitelighter for a short while and then kill Wyatt's baby self. But he couldn't. After all the baby was innocent.

So he had tried to adapt the feeling he could be saved. He had sensed that the child wasn't evil in his current state, so his job was to preserve that state and everything would be fine.

Sure.

As if it was that simple.

It would be if it weren't for the Charmed Ones. They hated him, didn't want to have him around and didn't want him to save the fucking world.

And there were huge parallels between the Charmed Ones from the past and those from the future. None of them would ever believe Wyatt would turn evil. And they were just as ignorant.

How did it matter if he was a half-whitelighter or a green frog if the fate of the world was at stake? Sure, it didn't matter at all, but it did to them, because it meant he "lied" to them. Now that he thought about it he had never particularly said he was a whitelighter. Everyone had just believed that. How was this his fault?

But they would of course all still be happy with their beliefs if Piper had just chosen a different point in time to tell her sisters about her escapades with Leo. At least now he knew time had found a way to protect itself.

Pity.

He had hoped somewhere in the back of his mind that if they would not conceive him he would simply stop to exist and finally have some peace, but no! Of course these two had to hook up again. Just great.

But he had no idea how he would continue now. They didn't truly believe Wyatt would turn evil and now they doubted his person so he needed to find a way to persuade them to help him in saving him, because otherwise he had no chance ever of succeeding and everything would be screwed in the exact same way it had been before.

But what use was it? He had absolutely no clue how he would find who turned his brother. There was absolutely nothing and absolutely no one. He had spent so much time on research and he was still right where he started.

Maybe this toddler is destined to be evil.

He tried to push the thought aside, but the more time he spent in the past it seemed to be true. There was nothing he could do. But he had to try anyway. For all the innocents who had died in the future. For everyone who had suffered under Wyatt's rule and for everyone who still would. Not for his family.

He always kept that distinction. This was not about the Charmed Ones, no matter how important they believed themselves. It wasn't about him either, he was just a pawn in this chess of destiny. Before he had even departed to the past he had decided he couldn't intervene with his own life. He couldn't tell them about the future or who he was, the only thing that mattered was stopping Wyatt, nothing else. His life would remain exactly the same since his fate had had nothing to do with Wyatt up until where he had been resurrected. After that it had only been about Wyatt. It always was.

He sighed. All these thoughts didn't help. The world was doomed. Wyatt would kill every good and innocent being on the planet and no one was willing to do anything about it.

He felt the painful frustration again he had been feeling when he had been totally powerless to prevent the deaths of innocents when he had been an Angel of Death. But now the reason for his powerlessness were no rules of destiny but rather the stubborness of his own family. Sometimes he believed they only existed to make his life harder, because ever since he could remember they had done nothing but.

He was desperate.

Rather out of instinct than because of a conscious decision he pulled a little device out of his pocket. He looked at it for a second. He had picked up that habit shortly after he had been resurrected. He only did this to remind himself he was alive. That this was not some kind of nightmare but even worse, the harsh reality.

Without even thinking he pulled up his sleeve and put the shiny blade on his forearm. When the blood flowed he felt a little more alive again.

7777777777777777777777777777

It was almost two weeks later when he again heard a call of the sisters. He had spent the previous weeks rather uselessly researching demons and, as usual, finding nothing. He had come to the office in P3 only to sleep and stayed there for just a little amount of time. He remembered having a similar habit concerning the Halliwell Manor when he had been fourteen. Not the most glamorous time of his life.

He was actually pretty startled when he heard Paige call his name. He had been sitting on the bridge once again, though he preferred it at nighttime he had nothing else to do than sit there so he just did.

When he heard her call he orbed to the manor immediately.

"Yeah?", he said when he rematerialized in the kitchen. Paige was standing there with crossed arms and Phoebe was jiggling with the coffee machine. As soon as she heard Chris however, she looked up.

"We called you here for a reason", Paige stated in a serious voice. He looked at he incredulously and asked "Which is…", waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"To call a truce", Paige answered. Phoebe just nodded in agreement.

"Truce?", Chris asked. If they meant this seriously it was probably his chance to maybe yet accomplish his mission. He felt a glimmer of hope well up in him but he tried to suppress it. It was always a mistake to get his hopes up, because he always ended up worse than he had started out. It was a generalization, he knew that, but then again, he couldn't remember a single time where his hopes had been confirmed.

"Yes", Phoebe said. She and her sisters had talked about this for a very long time last night and now she was very tired. They had all agreed but she was beginning to doubt the decision. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. But that was probably just the lack of caffeine speaking. Why did the stupid coffee machine had to stop working the exact morning after she had had a long conversation with her sisters? Murphy's law, probably.

"We talked about it for a long time and we decided it is in none of our interest to have Wyatt turn evil", Paige stated.

"Agreed", Chris said. She had no idea how big a favor she was doing herself with that. If they could save Wyatt she would be spared a lot in the future. But of course he didn't tell her that.

"So we think it would be best if we, you and us, worked together to prevent that from happening", she continued. Actually Phoebe had been supposed to say that in the way they had practiced the conversation but Paige had taken that part since her sister looked as if she was about to drop headfirst into her empty coffee cup she was uselessly having on the table in front of her.

"Really?", Chris asked and couldn't help the hopeful undertone in his voice or how his face lit up. But he was pretty certain that there was something that would make this harder than necessary.

"We do have one condition, though", Paige said and Chris felt his heart drop.

"We want to get to know you", she continued. Chris raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She means we want to know about you", Phoebe jumped in.

"But you know I can't tell you-", Chris began but Paige cut him off.

"We know. We totally understand that, but there are things you can tell us about yourself. We don't wanna know what the future is like, but what kind of guy you are. You know so much about us, but we know nothing about you", Paige explained. She had always been curious to get to know the young whitelighter from the future who had so sexy eyes, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"There's not a lot to know", Chris said truthfully. At least nothing that would make them happy.

"Oh I bet there is something", Phoebe said. "I mean you want to save Wyatt, we want to save Wyatt, the only thing we need from you is a little sign of good faith, you know what we mean?"

Great. They totally had him with his back against the wall right now. He had no choice but to answer their questions whatever they may be. _Just for the innocents_, he thought frustrated and shrugged, "Okay I guess. Well, what do you want to know?"

"Um, well", Phoebe began. She was not quite sure what to ask now, because secretly she hadn't expected him to agree. "Where are you from?", Paige asked.

"San Francisco", Chris answered. If they kept the questions on this level it probably wouldn't be too bad. But then he noticed something missing. "Where's Piper? Is she not in on that?", he asked the sisters suspiciously.

"Oh no, she is, she's totally supporting the idea, she's just a little sick right now", Phoebe said reassuringly.

_Well done, mini me_, Chris thought sarcastically. It was just wonderful that his baby self was causing his mother even more discomfort. As if adult Chris didn't make enough trouble.

"Uh, sit down", Paige said and pointed to a chair. Now that he had agreed to tell them something about himself they could as well go to a more relaxed conversation. He sat down on the chair she pointed to and she pulled a chair from the side to sit down on as well.

"So, what's it like for you in the past? I mean, aren't you homesick or something", Phoebe asked interested. She had always wondered what kind of guy just left everything he knew behind to go to another timeline.

Chris had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Homesick? He? Had they never listened when he had told them about stuff like, world of darkness, evil Wyatt taking over? Probably not.

"No", he just said instead of laughing.

"Why not?", Paige asked.

"well, it's not exactly a wonderful place to live, you know. If it was I wouldn't have come back to change it", he explained. He had a talent for understatement he believed. That time totally sucked.

"Yeah, right", Phoebe said, blushing a little when she realized the stupidity of her former question.

"what's your favorite movie?", Paige asked curiously.

"Uh, you wouldn't know it", Chris waved it off.

"Well you could try me, I know a lot of movies", Paige said confidently.

That caused Chris to smile a little. "Seriously, you wouldn't know, it hasn't been produced yet", he said and Paige now, too, realized her stupidity.

"Don't you miss the people from your time?", Phoebe asked now.

"There's not really someone to miss around", he said and he felt a little sad at that.

"Well, what about your family?", Paige jumped in and looked at him curiously.

"Uh, there's two reasons why I don't miss them", he said hesitantly. When both of the sisters nodded encouragingly he added, "Firstly, they never really cared about me, secondly they're all dead"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't wanna dig up old wounds", Paige apologized with a look of sympathy on her face.

"No, it's alright, they died a long time ago", Chris reassured her.

"Well, you could visit their versions from this time", Phoebe proposed.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, I think", Chris said warily.

"Why not?", Paige asked suddenly suspiciously.

"Well, do you see me going to some people who never saw me before and say; 'Hey, I'm your son from the future who hasn't been born yet, how're ya doin?'", he said with a slight grin. Both of the sisters grinned shyly, too.

"Yeah, I see your point", Paige said and smiled at him a little embarrassed.

Just in that moment Piper entered the kitchen. And she was very furious.

"There you are. Did you know about this!", she yelled and waved something small in his face.

He stared at the thing in utter confusion until he realized what it was and put his hand up to make her put it away. "Would you please not hold something in my face that you peed on? Besides, I've got no idea what the colors mean", he said.

She did not put the pregnancy test way that she was holding but emerged closer on Chris. "I can tell you what it means. It means I'm pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?", she shouted angrily.

"Tell you what?", he asked a little lost. He had honestly not known what the pregnancy test had meant.

"That I'm going to have another child!", she yelled and glared at him.

"Does the phrase 'future consequences', mean nothing to you?", he asked carefully. He didn't really understand her problem. He had told them over and over that he couldn't tell them about the future because that would cause too many problems. And they had accepted it.

"You could've prevented it!", she shouted. It seemed to Phoebe as if she made such a loud noise that the windows were already shaking. But maybe that was just an impression.

Chris stared at her in complete disbelief. He felt the sudden urge to repeat _Prevent it?_, in a childlike, confused voice but suppressed it. Instead he reworded that response to sound a little smarter. "Why would you want to prevent it?", he asked carefully. He tried to act as if this meant nothing more to him than the monthly phone bill but he had no idea if he was doing a good job.

_How can she say that_? The hurt child in him asked. He pushed his emotions aside and tried to listen to her response.

"Isn't that obvious! I can't have another child, I can't", she yelled and seemed to be close to hysterics now.

"Wh… why not?", Chris asked and cursed himself for stuttering. _Stay calm, _he tried to remind himself but the way these words touched his feelings deep inside were hard to control. He did his best not to think about any of the implications and only to focus on her.

"Leo's gone! I can barely handle Wyatt on my own, How am I supposed to take care of yet another child?", she asked him angrily.

Phoebe felt as if her heads was going to burst at all the emotions flowing in the room, but she kept quiet, careful not to upset Piper more. She sensed anger from her, but stronger than that, desperation. She didn't mean to yell at Chris but she had the feeling it was the only way to handle all the different emotions she was now facing. Yelling was way easier than caring.

Phoebe felt sorry for Chris being the scapegoat here, since he had done nothing wrong this time. But the emotions she picked up from his part were very confusing. She just couldn't pinpoint anything. The emotions were very strong but she couldn't identify them.

Paige on the other hand was just confused and scared by the behavior of her sister and startled at the way the whitelighter reacted. He seemed as if he was backing down but she couldn't know why.

Phoebe wondered about one other thing. Why the hell could she pick up all the emotions of everyone in the room even though she knew at least two of them had taken an empathy blocking potion and she was quite certain the third one had as well. What was that thing good for if it stopped working on stronger emotions?

"I mean, how am I supposed to love a child I don't even have the time to care for?", Piper rambled on, oblivious to her sisters confusion.

That triggered something in Chris. He didn't really know what it was, but suddenly he felt very angry at her.

"Well, now, that explains a lot", he said and hostility was evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?", Piper asked, startled by the response. She hadn't really expected any response since she hadn't planned her outburst at all.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. Future consequences", he snapped back. From his tone they all knew he was not sorry at all. Sometimes he ad wished he could just tell his family everything, but now not telling them gave him a deep sense of satisfaction.

"Oh you're telling me right now, I'm not buying that anymore", Piper yelled angered by that stupid response.

"Well you don't have to worry about loving that child, you won't manage anyway", he told her glaring at her. The other sisters noticed a change in their body language. At first Piper had been moving closer on him, while he seemed to shrink, now it was the other way around and Chris was the one who was angry and moving, while Piper was backing down.

"How would you know?", she yelled back, determined not to let him win this argument.

"Well, it's quite obvious from its later actions", he said loudly. Of course she had no idea what he was referring to, but he did and that was enough for him.

"What actions?", she asked startled.

"Uh well, like committing suicide at the age of fourteen because it believed no one loved it? Turns out it was right", he said only to hurt her. It was of course true, but he had never meant to say it. The words just came flowing out of his mouth without any thinking on his part. The shocked expression on her face was totally worth letting slip something about the future. She should be hurt. After everything she had done both in the past and the future she deserved it.

"You're lying!", she shouted after some seconds of adjusting. She was not going to accept something as ridiculous as that. Her child would not kill itself, that was simply impossible.

"Yeah, would be easy if I did, huh?", he spat back. "Unfortunately for both you and the child it is the truth", he added.

"No it can't be", Piper said a little more quiet. That revelation was definitely not a good one.

"Oh, suddenly you care? What about your immediate need to get rid of the child some minutes ago?", he asked. He knew it was probably not fair to hit on her like that right now, she was just confused about the entire situation, and maybe scared of the idea of having to raise another child on her own. But he didn't care about her feelings at all right now. After all she never had about his.

"That's… that's…", Piper started futilely, without any idea how to finish the sentence. He was right, the idea of her child committing suicide was painful for her, but on the other hand she didn't even want to have it.

"You know what?", he kept on hitting. "You could just abort the child. Trust me, you'd be doing him a huge favor!", he yelled. And he meant it. Every bit of his mind totally meant it. With that he orbed away leaving behind some very, very emotionally turmoiled Charmed Ones.

777777777777777777777777777777777

He rematerialized on the only place aside from the bridge he could think of to be alone. It was his spot in a very different way.

But the fact that he had died here didn't make it any less beautiful.

The second he orbed in he fell on his knees on the soft grass next to the huge oak tree. It was raining again.

He felt as if he was fourteen all over again. Back then he had believed his mother hadn't cared for him, hadn't loved him. Now he knew she never ever had. His very existence was enough for her to freak out, so it was obvious to him now how right he had been.

He felt a single tear running down his face which startled him. He had hardly ever cried since he had been resurrected, but this seemed to be less him but rather the little boy in him who only had wanted his mother to love him.

Futilely.

Now he knew that boy had never had a chance. He simply couldn't get the love he needed. The world still hated him and that would never change, not in the past, not in the future.

And yet that horrible world enslaved him to save it, enslaved him to save it. Even though he didn't care about any of this he had to work for everyone else, even though they all hated him.

And above all it wouldn't even be a way out to kill himself. Of course the phrase, "Suicide it not the solution", was something every therapist would tell you, none of them knew how true it was, except for him. There was absolutely no way for him to find peace, ever, if he killed himself he would probably become an Angel of Death again, but that would bring him no peace either.

He couldn't give up. He had no idea how to go on. This just wasn't fair. Nothing was fair here.

Out of instinct he pulled the knife out of his pocket and did the only thing he could think of.

The rain kept pouring on his head and the world kept spinning while he wished for nothing more desperately than it spinning without him.

777777777777777777777777777777777

The instant Chris had left Piper dropped to her knees on the kitchen floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe it all.

"what am I going to do?", she asked her sisters. She had no idea how to handle all this. She didn't know how to take in all this at once.

Two main facts were standing out in her mind. She was going to have another child. And that child was going to kill itself because of her. The only possible conclusion was that she was a horrible mother. One of her children was going to kill itself because of her and the other one would turn evil. Maybe because of her, too.

"Baby we can prevent that", Phoebe said and put her hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper hadn't even noticed how her sister had gotten up from her chair to knee beside her but just looked at her "How?", she asked with her voice barely more than a whisper.

"We are going to care for him", Paige reassured. She was apparently the only one who had noticed that Chris had let the gender of the child slip when he had been very angry.

"Are we?", Piper said in disbelief, but she felt how her sister reassurances were slowly calming her down.

"Yes", Paige stated firmly while Phoebe nodded.

Just in that moment they were distracted by something else. They heard a loud noise from the attic. In the fear that it was maybe a demon attacking who wanted to harm Wyatt, Paige took both of her sisters's hands and orbed to the attic without even asking for permission.

77777777777777777777777777777

They orbed in just in time to hear a very familiar voice say "ow"

77777777777777777777777777

A/N: That's it for now, I decided to split here for no apparent reason, but I figured it would be a nice cut here, leaving you guys to wonder who says ow and what happens next.

Well, please review, hope you like it!


	2. Unwelcome visitors

Frustrated

Chapter 2 – Unwelcome visitors

A/N: This is still a sequel. If you want to understand it read the prequel first. It's totally useless not to do so and then ask stupid questions which are all answered in the prequel. Ask smart questions, guys!

Disclaimer: And yet not mine. The plot is mine and the prequel is mine, but the characters and Charmed are not mine. Are they yours?

777777777777777777777777777777

The two persons who were lying on the floor in some kind of weird knot were slowly picking themselves up from the ground.

Both of them looked as if they had had a hard journey, dirt was in both their faces and some of their clothes were a little torn. Their hairdos seemed to have had a hard time, too.

Paige just stared at them, then she turned to look at her sister and then again at the two intruders.

They appeared to be Piper and Leo from the future. At least she guessed they were from the future, but it was definitely them.

"Are we in 2004?", future Leo said with concern evident on his face.

"Uh, yeah", was the only thing Phoebe managed to say, while all three girls had their eyes fixed on the two of them as they both sighed in relief.

"Finally! The stone age so sucked!", future Piper said happily. At least they had gotten one thing right. And the time traveling was the easy part. They only hoped they hadn't come too late.

"Stone Age?", Paige echoed incredulously.

Past Piper meanwhile only kept on staring at hers and her husband's future self and was a little angry at them. As if the day hadn't been complicated enough. But she managed to keep her emotions in check this time.

"Yeah, long story", Leo said with a shy grin.

"What do you want here?", Phoebe asked not understanding.

"Good point. We need to talk to Chris", future Piper said with a little desperation in her voice. But they had no idea how desperate she really was.

"Oh… I think it's a little bad time for that right now", Phoebe said remembering their encounter in the kitchen. He had gotten really emotional over this topic, she just couldn't figure out why.

"Why?", Future Leo asked carefully. He just hoped the past people had treated his son well. If anyone deserved a little nicety than it was definitely Chris.

"Uh, he kinda had a fight with Piper", Paige said hesitantly.

"A fight?", future Piper repeated, not liking this statement at all. She prayed to all heavens that it had been over nothing important, just some kind of small fuss over something incredibly uninteresting, like dinner or so.

Past Piper did not make any comment. The desperation was now very evident on her future self's face, but she could not say anything to her.

Her sisters saw that, so they decided to take over the talking.

"Well, it's… Piper just found out she's pregnant and was quite upset about and so she yelled at Chris for not warning her in beforehand about this, and she said she would've wanted to prevent it and at that he got angry, too and then he told her she'd be doing the child a favor if she aborted it and that it would kill itself at the age of fourteen and then he orbed out", Phoebe recaptured the last 30 minutes. At this past Piper's eyes welled up with tears again and she sat down on the sofa with a haunted look on her face.

Future Piper and Leo just stared at her incredulously. They had no idea what they had done. As if Chris didn't have enough problems but this was really the top of it.

Past Piper buried her face in her hands, but then she looked up again and asked the two persons from the future in complete disregard for their disbelieving looks, "Is it true? Does my son turn evil? Does my other son kill himself?"

"Yes", Future Piper simply said, unable to articulate more words at the moment. The woman in front of her had absolutely no idea she had made that child's condition even worse, at least the emotional condition.

"Oh my god", Past Piper just said and started sobbing again. "This is awful"

"You have no idea", Future Piper responded in a low voice.

"Wh… what?", past Piper said through her sobs. She needed to know what her future self meant by that.

But future Piper just waved off and said, "Never mind"

"But I do mind", past Piper said persistently. "I'm their mother"

At this Future Piper had the strong desire to blow her past self up. Great mother who tells her own child she doesn't want it. And now she cared and said she was their mother.

"No you're not. Not yet anyway. And don't go all "I'm their mother", because you have no idea what that was like, you have no idea what I've been through, what my children are like. Don't you dare to claim motherhood now. Now I want to talk to Chris, understood?", she told her past self in a steely voice. She couldn't believe her past self's arrogance.

Paige looked at both Pipers, and saw that at least future Piper was about to explode while her Piper just stared at her future self in disbelief. Future Leo tried to calm his wife down, but she ignored him completely.

So Paige decided to do something. "Chris!", she called. It was worth a try.

7777777777777777777777777777777

When he heard Paige call he had absolutely no idea what they could possibly want. He was not anxious to have another conversation with them since the last one had started well but turned out very nasty.

Still he put his knife back in his pocket and rolled his sleeve down again. He heard Paige call again, and without even really thinking, he shot a last look around the scenery before dematerializing and rematerializing in the Halliwell's attic.

He didn't actually know why he had, maybe out of curiosity, maybe because of the possibility of a demon attack in which case he would've had to obey his whitelighter duties, or maybe because of a very futile hope for an apology.

"What?", he asked the second he orbed in, in the most unfriendly tone he could manage. It was just then that he realized he could sound very unfriendly.

Now he had just seen the people in the attic for less than a second and he already regretted his decision of orbing here.

"We need to talk to you", his mother from the future said. He just looked at her in a very annoyed way. As if he didn't have enough problems now these guys came from the future.

"Great", he replied with his voice drowning in sarcasm. He had absolutely no intention to talk to them and he wanted to make that evident.

He saw the pleading look on his father's face and the desperation in his mother's eyes. He decided not to care.

"It's important", his father said. What he meant was of course that he wanted to talk to Chris in private, but he was not going to make it that easy for him.

The Charmed Ones from the present looked at the exchange in confusion. Chris was definitely in a hostile mood towards Leo and Piper from the future, but they had no idea why. Of course they hadn't.

"Then talk", Chris said with an innocent look on his face. He knew exactly what his father and mother wanted, but he was not in the mood to comply that easily.

"In private", Leo added. He was getting a little annoyed by his son's behavior, but he knew that was meant to challenge him. After all he had done he was pretty sure he deserved it. He didn't want to anger his son.

"These are your wife and sisters in law from the past, it doesn't get more private than that", Chris said stubbornly. His facial expression was relaxed, but it was only masking his true feelings. He was angry at them. For everything. But right now was not the time to explore his feelings so he focused on them instead.

"Chris, please, future consequences", Future Piper said with a meaningful glance towards the past versions of herself and her sisters.

Chris just raised his eyebrows at them and orbed out. Future Leo understood what he wanted to say and grabbed his wife's arm to orb after him, leaving the even more confused Charmed Ones behind.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Chris didn't even know why he was making it so hard for his parents, but he was really annoyed by everything and their presence here was just the top of everything. As he looked around and saw the meadow flooded with sunlight now he remembered what he had once loved about this place and what he still did. And he was very sure that once his parents came here they would be shocked to no end that he had returned here.

And he was right. They orbed in, just some seconds after he had rematerialized, and looked around frightened. "Chris, c… could we go somewhere else? Please?", His mother stuttered as all the bad memories of the place came flooding back in.

"It's a beautiful place", Chris simply said and sat down under the exact same oak tree he had died beneath.

Piper knew that all this was on his conditions and she had to accept it. She had to be glad he was even talking to her at all, after what her past self had said to him so she took a deep breath and sat down, as well as Leo did.

"so, you wanted to talk? Talk?", Chris commanded quite rudely. He felt as if he was some rebellious teenager, but he didn't care. He had never been a rebellious teenager so it was better his parents learnt to deal with that. Better late then never.

"Well, it's…", Piper started but she couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't really know what to say, what she had to say was very important, but she needed to really talk to him first, after all she ahd to apologize for her past self's behavior and there was so much else she wanted to tell him, wanted to even out, she couldn't start with the other thing right away. After his suicide she had never really talked to him. She knew that Paige had, after she had died, and on some levels she had always envied her sister for that opportunity.

"I'm so sorry", she managed to say in her second attempt to open up the conversation. He just looked at her with hardened face and demanded, "what for?"

"Everything" That was true. She was sorry for really everything she had done, her past self had done, for everything Wyatt had done, basically everything everyone had done.

"Be more specific", Chris commanded in a low voice.

"For.. what my past self said. And everything that happened in the future", Piper tried to narrow it down.

"Oh it's ok what she said. I'm not angry at her", he explained in a quite relaxed voice. But then his tone changed a little, to reveal more than a little sarcasm, "I mean, it's quite natural, she just found out she was going to have another child, what's more obvious than yelling at your whitelighter for it? Or what would be the better response than just wishing with all your heart it could've been prevented?"

Piper didn't know what to answer to that. His words hurt, but mostly because they were true. And that was hard to admit.

But he didn't seem to be finished. His voice changed again to reveal some real anger. "Who I'm angry at is you. Not for ignoring me, or for not caring me, or not loving me, which were issues to me when I was fourteen, I mean now it seams I never had a chance, did I? If my bare existence was enough for you to hate me, how should I have been able to change that? You know what, it's a real eye opener this stay to the past, I mean there were some things, I still had hope on, like stopping Wyatt from turning evil, or seeing my mother caring for me at least when I'm inside her stomach, but instead it gave me a real good idea of realism now."

He paused shortly, but not long enough for his parents to say something. They probably wouldn't have anyway, even if they had had enough time, but they were too stunned and hurt by the harsh words, than to be able to respond.

"What I'm angry at you for is something else. Lying to me. All those years, when I was little, you always pretended to love me, always said things like, "I love you so much, sweetie", or stuff, so that made me believe I had done something wrong when you stopped doing that. I believed it was my fault. But instead, you just dropped the act, you just showed me, what you were feeling all along. You know, if you had always behaved like that it wouldn't have hurt so much maybe. Maybe than it would have turned out differently after my fourteenth birthday", he said.

Actually that was an exaggeration. He knew if they had always acted that way he probably wouldn't have even gotten to the age of fourteen. Or he would've turned out even worse, if that was possible. He knew he was hurt easily, so it was probably good they had acted that way before. As much as he hated to admit it, he had had a nice childhood when he was little, and he had loved his parents back then. But he was not willing to give them this credit. But now that he thought about it, he didn't even hate them now. He was just disappointed by them. Very disappointed.

"I… That's not true, I never hated you. It was just a shock when I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't prepared so I acted a little rash I didn't mean it. Past me didn't mean it", Piper pleaded. She knew she had tears in her eyes, but right now she didn't care, she needed to explain it to her child.

"Yeah, right, that's an almighty excuse, isn't it? I didn't mean it. You know how often I've heard that in my life already? Too often. Because every time something bad happens, it's always, I didn't mean it. Can't you just do the things right once? And besides, that is no excuse for reacting that way to being pregnant", he snapped.

He had always hoped he would once get the opportunity to really tell them everything, to really make them see what he had done. But despite everything he had hoped before, it didn't make him feel better. It even made him feel worse. It was one thing, thinking these thoughts, a whole different story saying them out loud. That somehow made it real. Somehow it made the realization he had made long ago sound even more harsh and cruel to him than it had done before. _Mommy and Daddy don't love me._

"Please, can't you just give her another chance? This all… I love you. I always did, from the moment I knew about you. I was shocked first, but in my innermost I was always loving you, and I'm sure, no matter what she said, she loves you too. Even though she doesn't know it's you", Piper tried to explain desperately.

"You mean because she doesn't know it's me", Chris said in a more silent voice now.

"What?", Piper asked incredulously.

"She hates me. Just like everyone else on the fucking world does", he stated coldly.

"No she doesn't…", Piper started but Chris cut her off. "How would you know? You've never been to a timeline where I was there, you have no memories of me being there, so how would you know, whether she hates me, or not?"

"She's me, isn't she? I know myself, and I know what you have accomplished in the past, and I'm certain she admires you for that, even though it's hard for her to show. I mean it's just very hard for her to accept Wyatt's going to be evil", Piper said with a little more hope in her voice.

"Right. Go on, explain everything away, of course, I have no idea what the people around me feel towards me, I'm the biggest moron in the galaxy, so please continue analyzing my life as if I've never been there", Chris said with his voice drowning in sarcasm.

"No, no that's not what I meant" Piper said and looked at Leo looking for help.

"Chris, we just want to help you, we want to make things better for you. Just give us a chance", Leo pleaded.

Chris stared at his father in disbelief. This guy just had a talent to say all the wrong things in the wrong situation. "You had you chance", he yelled at them angrily. "You had fourteen years of chance, but you didn't use them, so don't ask for a chance now. I mean, you screwed up in really every aspect, so now you want to screw up even more?"

At this Leo looked to the floor guiltily. But Chris was far from finished. There were some things he had just forgiven when he was fourteen, but that were now that he was older, bothering him to no end.

"2 weeks is a lot of time, don't you think?", he asked casually.

His parents stared at him. Neither of them knew what to respond, but they knew very well, what he was referring to. But he didn't give them a chance to answer and continued right away. "I happened to save my old high school teacher from a demon attack, and she was quite confused to see me, you know? She told me, she thought I was dead. She also told me how she had called you two weeks after my death, with you not even knowing I wasn't there! I mean, of course, I made it so that you couldn't find me that easily, I didn't want to bother you with my death, just as always, everything is my fault. But still, TWO WEEKS!", he yelled.

At this his mother really began to cry. "I … I know there's no excuse for that, but", she said, just to be interrupted by Chris again. "You're damn right, there isn't. I mean, you're so great at making up excuses and stuff, I'm always the one who has to forgive everything, but you know what, I'm tired of it. Other parents can handle two or even more children, too, without screwing up the way you did. They don't always have to ask for forgiveness, they simply don't get their asses in this kind of situations", he yelled.

Actually he just kept on yelling to mask the tears that were slowly running down his cheeks. He hadn't expected this to be so hard, but every bad memory was replaying itself now, and all these thoughts had hurt so much when he had first thought them. Somewhere, deep inside him, there was still the little boy, that only wanted his mommy to love him. He didn't ask for anything but that. And seeing how she didn't still hurt.

"I… I never meant for that to happen. I never meant to hurt you, I love you", his mother whispered. He really wished he could believe that, he wanted to, but experience had taught him otherwise. "You can't imagine the feeling I had on that day… here"

"You know what? I don't think that was because of me. I think it's more likely you only felt so horrible, because I proved to you, you were a bad mother. You wouldn't have given a damn if not for that", he said. But it was in a lot more quiet tone than before. Because this was the thought that hurt the most. He wasn't sure, but probably they could see the tears now.

"That's not true", Piper protested desperately. She braced herself for another round of yelling, but it didn't come. Instead he was tired of yelling and just looked at her with sad eyes.

"I wish I could believe that"

"You can", Piper assured in tears, but she didn't know if he believed her. But then something caught her eye. She stared at the sleeve of his sweat shirt, and underneath it there was… blood.

"What's that", she asked sacredly and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the dozens of cuts all over it, before he could protest.

At this his expression became hard again. "That's none of your business", he said and snatched his arm away from her. He had totally not wanted her to see that. He was definitely not proud of it, but he couldn't get rid of that habit, neither had he ever felt the need to try. But that was private. His own dirty secret.

"Was that a demon?", his father asked. He was really scared of the possible answer and prayed to heaven that it was.

Chris just shot him a steely gaze and said, "No."

"Oh my god, please, you shouldn't do that", Piper said, knowing it sounded not very sophisticated but it was the first thing she could think of.

"Oh should I not?", Chris repeated again full of sarcasm. "In case you haven't noticed, that doesn't concern you, so stay out of my life", he said and glared at both of them.

"Now I believe you wanted to tell me something important? Or was that just a lie, just like most about everything you ever told me?", Chris said with despise for them in his voice. He had had a weak moment, but that was definitely gone now.

Leo realized that this was not the time to talk about the other things anymore. Now he needed to tell him what had been their real cause for traveling here. He didn't want to upset his son even more, because even though he had yelled at both of them and mostly at his mother, Leo knew he had been a lot worse parent than she had.

"Wyatt's coming", he said hesitantly.

For a moment Chris stared at him blankly.

"What?", he asked. This was just way too much for one day.

"Wyatt is coming from the future, he… is very upset about your time-travelling", Leo said. He didn't know what else to say. But he figured it was quite obvious to his son now.

Chris knew it was probably even more confusing for Wyatt than just the idea of time traveling. Wyatt hadn't even known Chris was alive until the evening he had summoned the book away from him. Of course Wyatt was upset now, because he had a very big ego and would never have believed Chris could've hidden from him and then even pull something off like time traveling, most about the only area where Wyatt hadn't secured himself against assaults, because he simply hadn't thought anyone would do that.

And he hated it when someone was more intelligent than him.

"Great", Chris just said. "This is just one of these days where you really regret having gotten out of bed in the morning", he added. That was not something for his parents to answer.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there was one thing I wanted to tell you", Chris said out of a sudden impulse. Both of his parents looked at him curiously.

"I never regretted killing myself. What I did regret was agreeing to be resurrected"

77777777777777777777777777777777777

"Leo! Get your damn blessed ass down here right this second!", Phoebe screamed. As well as she had done for the past five minutes. She was standing in the attic next to Paige who had a very discouraging look on her face. Piper was downstairs taking care of Wyatt, and trying to sort her thoughts.

Phoebe thought it would be best to tell Leo. He needed to know about all this mess, Elder or not, he had a family to take care of, and right now his wife needed him.

Paige looked at Phoebe a little pitifully. "He's not gonna come", she repeated for the third time.

"He has to", Phoebe said, denying the obvious. But she was also getting really angry at her brother in law.

"Leo Wyatt, I know you can hear me, so now listen carefully. You are not going to stay up there letting us handle all this mess, because it's partially your fault. Piper is pregnant, it's yours, and she needs you now!", Phoebe yelled.

"Impressive", Paige commented. At this finally the air in front of her whirled in blue orbs, to reveal a very confused and scared Leo. "What?", he asked in a low voice and looked at the girls in front of him.

"You heard me. And it gets worse", Phoebe said.

"Worse?", Leo asked in disbelief. He had made his wife pregnant but at the same time had no chance to be there to care for the baby. That sounded pretty bad to him, how much worse could it get?

"Yes", Paige confirmed. "Uh, cliffnotes, Piper found out she was pregnant started yelling at Chris for not telling her that detail of the future and then he started yelling back and revealed both that the child is a boy and that he will kill himself at the age of fourteen because he thinks no one loves him. Then Piper and you from apparently the same time Chris came from appeared, future Piper yelled at our Piper for saying such things about her child and then she wanted to talk to Chris and now she and future you are talking to Chris, and Piper is right now telling her belly over and over again that she didn't mean it", Paige summarized in a very short time so that even Phoebe who knew everything that was going on had problems to follow her thoughts.

Leo just stared at the two of them for a minute, paralyzed by all the sudden information and Phoebe was amazed by the size Leo's eyes had now. She didn't even know they could get as big.

But before he could do or say anything about all this, the wall behind him started to glow bluish and a triquetra shaped time portal opened up to make the day even more complicated than it already was.

Out of it stepped a tall blonde man in black clothes who was wearing a belt with a sword on it. A sword that looked oddly familiar to everyone present.

He looked around, saw the three adults standing there staring at him in utter confusion, smiled and nodded towards them.

"Hello. Can I talk to Chris?", he asked in a polite tone. Despite his appearance he seemed to be in a quite good mood. But inexplicable to the three of them his friendly grin sent shivers up their spines. Somehow it reminded Phoebe of a poisonous snake smiling at its victim knowing in some seconds it would case its early demise.

Paige sighed in frustration and said, referring to his earlier statement, "Get in line"

He kept on smiling. "I'm sorry aunt Paige, but it is a matter of importance that can not be delayed. I need to talk to Chris immediately"

For a second Paige's thoughts were only focused on his statement of this being of importance, but then something else caught her attention. "Aunt Paige?", she repeated in confusion.

"Yes. I'm Wyatt from the future", he said and he was still smiling which was slightly unnerving all the people present.

"But… but Chris said you were evil", Phoebe stuttered not understanding. He seemed to be somehow weird but he didn't seem evil to her at the moment. But she couldn't get a read off him which was always worrying her.

"Oh yes that's right", he answered and he was still smiling, which somehow caused the desire in Paige to hit him in the mouth. Hard. She resisted that urge since the content of his words just seemed to ridiculous to her right now. But he just kept on smiling, completely oblivious to his family's disbelieving stares. "Would you call Chris now?", he asked.

Phoebe was a little scared by his revelation to be evil without even caring about the consequences. Her first reaction was just to comply. "Chris!", she called out.

He orbed in wearing a very annoyed look on his face. Right after him future Leo and Future Piper materialized. When past Piper heard all the movement upstairs, she decided to go there as well.

"Great. What do you want?", Chris asked Wyatt in a very unfriendly tone.

"Always the direct approach, right, Chris?", Wyatt asked amusedly. "well, I came here to kill you", he declared still smiling and still annoying everyone around. When he said that in this friendly tone everyone stared at him in shock, even past Piper who had just entered the room and had no real idea what was going on.

Chris was the only one who didn't seem shocked. "Fine", he said in a voice bare of emotions. He put his hands up in a non threatening gesture and said, "Go ahead"

7777777777777777777777777777777

A/N Muahahahahaha wow, I never typed that at the end of a chapter, but it feels good. Don't worry, I'll try not to make a habit out of this.

But wow, 20 reviews for just one chapter, this is a record for me, thanks so much guys. Here personal thanks for those who need one in my opinion.

Nikki14u: Thanks a lot. I did even more emotions in this chapter, now they finally deal with all the things they never got to say. Hope you liked it.

Aurora nightstar: I could've finished this chapter earlier actually if I hadn't talked to you, cause then I was just going to write on, instead I talked to you, but it's been fun I think.

Phoebe x-15: Tja, das ist bisher meine lieblingsstory von denen die ich habe, inlusive dem ersten teil, da macht es mir auch am meisten spaß an diesen hier zu schreiben, deswegen bin ich so schnell. Hoffe das neue kapitel gefällt dir.

Lonnie: Yeah he's 22 here.

Missing Whisper: well if I had killed off Wyatt in the prequel there would be no point in doing a sequel at all, would there? Well, I hope you like the way I continued it.

Catty: I know, I hate cliffies, too, but I love writing them.

Cassi: Your question is answered very detailed in the prequel.

Shadowhisper: Oh they will find out, I just haven't decided when yet.

Didaskaleinophobia: Your nick is really hard to type, you know that? Well I hope the update was soon enough for you.

EosHeliosSelene: Yeah I thought so.

Mizunderstood writer: Was that soon enough?

Everyone: Please tell me your thoughts on one question, should this story have a happy end someday, or should it lead into yet another sequel where Chris is still miserable?


	3. Psychopaths

Frustrated

Chapter 3 – Psychopaths

A/N: I don't really know what to do with this chapter, or the next one or whatever comes after that. But I do know how the entire story is going to end. At least that's planned through.

Another thing, I'll be fifteen tomorrow, I'm so looking forward to that!

Disclaimer: It's weird huh? I write so much fanfiction and I still don't own Charmed. Well, the ways of the world are really strange sometimes.

77777777777777777777777777

"Fine", he said in a voice bare of emotions and put his hands up in a non threatening way. "Go ahead"

77777777777777777777777777

Everyone in the room stared at Chris in shock. But the person most shocked and most disbelieving was his brother.

Wyatt stared at the younger man with wide eyes. He had expected any reaction, some kind of stupid good vs. evil explanation about saving him from "turning", maybe begging for his life or at least being shocked, but not acceptance.

"What?", he asked after a short pause and kept on staring at his brother who just wore a disinterested look on his face. Wyatt was aware that his voice sounded a lot less menacing than it had some moments before, but he couldn't help it. "Are you a little psycho?", he added.

Some people had the problem that they never knew the right responses to something in the right moment and always beat themselves up afterwards about not having found a sarcastic answer on the occasion. Chris Halliwell had the opposite problem. He always knew the right answers and couldn't keep himself from saying them in moments where it was better for his life not to say them.

Such as now.

"Me? Psycho?", he repeated and before he could stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. "I'm not the one who fucked his aunt!"

At these words Both Phoebe and Paige gasped in horror. They had no idea what that was about, but the idea of fucking their nephew was not a pleasant one.

Wyatt looked at him now in mild surprise. "You know about that?", he asked in a lot more casual tone now. "That was fun, wasn't it?" The former smile found its way back on his face.

Chris just glared at his older brother in disgust, "No it wasn't"

"What did he do?", Phoebe asked in shock. She had already heard the words, but she could not grasp their meaning. It was just way too sick for her to really understand.

"Oh shut it bitch, no one wanted you to talk", Wyatt said and shot her an annoyed glare. He waved his hand at the entire family standing on one side of the attic. Immediately they were all frozen, except for their heads.

"That's a nice little trick I taught myself. That way they won't interrupt our conversation but they won't miss any given information", Wyatt explained to Chris and smiled proud of himself.

"So, I realize there are four people from the future here three of which should be dead, but only two are dead", Wyatt stated casually. "So the question is, why is the third of them alive?"

He was only talking to Wyatt for 2 minutes now and Chris was already very annoyed by his older brothers behavior. He let out a sigh and said "Well, how would you know whether I was dead or not, I thought you didn't give a shit"

"Language Chris, what would your mother say?", Wyatt asked rhetorically, but went right on. "It's just that the last time I saw you I was pretty sure you were a rotten corpse"

Chris flinched at that phrase. That had always been something he had not been too eager to think about, because it was just way too disgusting. He decided to go with sarcasm to answer that. "Charming as ever Wyatt, you really have a talent for that"

Wyatt smiled and nodded. "Thank you, happy to be of service", he responded. He was really enjoying the look on his little brother's face at the mention of his being a rotten corpse. "And, well, it was not my fault you were a rotten corpse, you got no one to blame, but yourself. The question is, since you became so eager to become one, why are you alive now?" He said that with real interest, but more out of curiosity than because he cared.

These words hit something in the back of past Piper's head. She couldn't really put her finger on what it was, but she had the feeling as if buried inside this last sentence was an important piece of information that would help her to see the situation a lot more clearly if she just realized what it was. But as hard as she examined the sentence, she had no idea what that could possibly be.

"Oh, believe me, I didn't have the desire to become alive again", Chris reassured his brother. He didn't even know how he could make such a relaxed conversation with the man who had caused the world more grief than even Hitler or how he could discuss a topic this _wrong_ with someone like that.

"Oh is it comfortable to be a rotten corpse?", Wyatt asked with an interested look on his face and a huge false smile. He always loved to intimidate people to prove himself how superior he was compared to them, but seeing what kind of look the phrase _rotten corpse_ caused on Chris' face was really priceless and a lot better than yelling at random demons just for the sake of yelling.

"Could you drop that corpse thing?", Chris finally asked. He had to take a deep breath to keep himself from vomiting all over the attic floor. This was something he never even wanted to think about, let alone discuss.

Wyatt had a look of disappointment on his face and sighed theatrically. "Okay"

"Thanks", Chris said in a low voice, while he was still glaring at the man in front of him.

"So, back to the point, I was surprised to hear from you again years after your death, but then you only come back to once again prove you're a real pain in the ass", Wyatt declared. He said with a glare towards his younger brother who didn't care about that at all. Now they were finally off the territory of mocking each other, or rather Wyatt mocking Chris, this was serious now.

"So what?", Chris asked without being impressed.

"So then I decided to come here and make you pay for all the trouble you caused", Wyatt stated coolly. He shot a disapproving glance towards the rest of the family who were watching the two men confusedly. His look stopped on his future mother and father. "Pathetic how the people try to support your futile mission."

"I never asked for their support", Chris said no less coolly than his brother. The look he shot his parents was one of ice.

Future Piper would have almost started crying again, as she saw both he baby boys glaring at her. Why had everything gone so wrong? How could all this just have turned out that way?

The boys ignored their mother's inner struggle and glared at each other again.

"Well, it's your fault I'm here, isn't it?", Chris asked rhetorically. "If you hadn't screwed up the world there would be no need for me to do this"

Wyatt snorted at this. "Screwed up the world? Me? Chris you're just as stupid as these guys were. I didn't screw it up I improved it. Magic is free now, finally everyone pays the magical community the respect it deserves", he explained. How could his brother not appreciate this? He was maybe pretty powerful, but definitely way to stubborn to ever be of use to him.

"Well, you did all that at the expense of innocent lives. Millions of them", Chris retorted. Didn't his brother had the least bit of morality? But deep inside he knew there was nothing like guilt in him.

"Innocents!", Wyatt snapped. "That's all you guys care about, isn't it? To save some stupid strangers who would never do the same for you. Who would die someday anyway. I mean, where's the point in saving these people, if they die of some disease or natural causes in some way anyway?"

"That's not the point!", Chris yelled back angrily.

"Then tell me what is the point?", Wyatt shouted and shot his brother a glare that was harder than anything any of his demons ever faced. This guy was just so stupid. So blind.

"Prolonging their lives. What if you save a girl from being the next of some creepy demon? When she's an adult she could have a big family, by saving her we're saving all of these people", Chris declared. Why didn't his brother understand all this? That way everything they ever learned from their family, these basic principles were the most cherished thing of their family tradition.

"Yeah ok, then why do you have to hide? Why do you have to pretend like you were _normal_ just like everyone else? Why do the people who do so much for these stupid innocents have to keep them from knowing they exist? They should all worship you as heroes after all you did for them, but no, if they knew they would hunt you with torches and pitchforks. Am I the only one who sees something wrong with that system?" Somehow Wyatt was happy for this opportunity. He had never really explained what he believed about all this to anyone. No wonder they didn't understand what he did.

"Well, maybe there is something wrong with that system", Chris admitted. The speech of his brother had had some truth to it. "But the way you implemented your system was even more wrong than the original one."

"What? I needed to get the cleaners out of the way so they don't erase my actions, I had to get rid of the Tribunal, so they didn't create new cleaners. I had to get rid of the elders so no new Tribunal could be founded, it's all logical", Wyatt explained. He didn't even know why he was justifying himself in front of his younger brother but somewhere he just had the desperate need to make him understand. He didn't even really know why.

"That was no reason to kill all the whitelighters. Or your family for that matter", Chris shot back. He saw absolutely no point in arguing, because he was wide aware of the fact that neither he nor his brother would ever convert to the other's point of view, but some stupid irrational part of his conscience needed desperately to try.

The same part that clutched to the pointless hope he could stop his brother from turning evil.

"That was…", Wyatt started at the loss of words for a moment. "It was necessary, either side would have tried to stop me, had I left them alive."

"Whitelighters are pacifists", Chris yelled back.

That was definitely a good point, but Wyatt would never admit that. "Even the most peaceful beings can turn to love war if they're offended", he defended himself. "And if killing the elders didn't offend them then I really don't know what would."

Past Piper knew she was about to faint. She knew that this man was her little baby boy, the one that was currently sleeping peacefully a floor below. But hearing all these words from his mouth told Piper how right Chris had been when he had told them about Wyatt turning evil. She failed to realize that her son could turn into that thing standing before her, having done all these heartless things. She suddenly felt a lot more respect for Chris than she ever had. Finally she understood the importance of his mission.

"Talking to you is pointless", Chris exclaimed at last. He was tired of listening to his older brother's words. That guy simply didn't have a spine.

"Maybe it is", Wyatt snorted back. He had the feeling he was talking to a wall. He decided to drop the conversation. He had better things to do than arguing above this good vs. evil thing. If you really wanted to cover that topic it could take days and Wyatt didn't have that much time. He glanced to his watch. In about 70 hours his spell would automatically take him back to the future. He needed to have done everything he came for within that time, otherwise he would need to make another trip to this time and he wasn't really sure if that spell would work twice.

So he decided he needed to focus on what was important, not this rubbish. "You know", he said, changing the topic. "I could just kill your mother, before you're born. That would undo all the future damage you did", He added with a smirk. That was probably a good plan. He only needed to figure out a way how to kill his mother, she was after all a Charmed One, and currently twice in this time. That could pose a problem.

"No you couldn't", Chris simply said, now with a small smile on his lips.

"Why not?", Wyatt asked startled. Was his brother asking for him to spare his life? And if so, why would he do that smiling?

"Because", the younger Halliwell began, "Assuming you would do that, I would not exist, right?"

Wyatt nodded with narrowed eyes. That was the whole point, wasn't it? He wondered where his brother was going with this.

"So I would not be there in the future and not travel to the past", Chris continued. He concentrated on talking slowly, so his brother would understand all of it. He was powerful, and not exactly stupid, but Chris really doubted Wyatt was very familiar with time travel theory, seeing as he had never planned to do so himself if Chris hadn't gotten along.

"So?", Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow, beginning to be slightly annoyed by his brother's behavior.

"So there would be no reason for you to travel to the past. So no one would be here, resulting in no one killing my mother. That would mean I would be born the way I was supposed to. So a new timeline would start to exist, where I, again, live. Then I would doubtless choose to go to the past again, which would mean you would again see the reason to follow me, where you, again, would have the brilliant idea to kill my mother, which would again result in a timeline without me, where you again would not go to the past, which would create yet another timeline, where I was again alive, making you go to the past and kill my mom, thus eliminating me, thus creating the next timeline without me, making you not go back, making me exist again, which results in you making me not exist again, creating – you guessed it – _another_ timeline without me and you not traveling back making me –" Chris said before finally being cut off by Wyatt.

"Stop!", he yelled beginning to develop a light headache. "What's your point?"

"Oh all that is the point. Short version, if you kill her, you would be trapping everyone involved and possibly the entire rest of the world in an eternal time loop", Chris explained with a triumphant smile on his face. He has spent ages researching all this and it hadn't done him very much good so far, but just seeing the completely confused expression on his older sibling's face made it all worth it's while.

"Ok", Wyatt said very slowly. "Then I'll just think of something else" He was feeling as if a bulldozer had run over him with this load of information printed on its wheels. He hadn't even known Chris could talk so fast and much.

He decided not to think about it anymore and change the subject to one where he again had the upper hand in discussing. He turned to his motionless family and walked towards his favorite aunt.

"I think the orange looks gorgeous on you, auntie Paige", he said in a low voice and stroked a loving hand over her hair. He enjoyed the horrified look on his face when she drew the conclusions his statement made her see.

He leaned closer towards her and whispered, "That's right, you're the one I love the most. And I will never forget the day I showed you that. I'm sure you won't, either" He smiled when he thought of that but the disgusted and scared look on his aunt's face was almost better than the act itself. He enjoyed the feeling of power it gave him to see her helpless like this, when all of his family had to watch motionlessly.

All of his family except for one. "Step away from her", Chris commanded in a low voice.

That made the situation even more funny for Wyatt. He stepped even closer to her so she could feel his breath on her skin, only to tease his brother.

It made Chris sick to no end seeing the way Wyatt behaved. And the look on Paige's face was even worse. Chris waved his hand and slammed his older sibling telekinetically into the closest wall, away from the helpless woman.

Paige sighed in relief. Wyatt recollected himself off the floor and looked at his brother, but he didn't feel offended. In fact he was very relaxed even though the wall had been very hard. Now he had the situation under control again. "Now, now Chris, I was merely remembering old times", he said playfully with an unbroken smile.

Chris' only answer was a glare. How could anyone be as sick as his brother? He was probably asking himself that for the hundredth time, but he wasn't closer to an answer.

"You know what? That felt really good", Wyatt said. And it did. Slowly an idea was growing inside him. "It totally reminded me of what it was like, when I took over control of the world. That were nice times", he said more to himself than to anyone else, but he was careful they could all hear what he said.

His smile grew wider and he looked his brother in the eye who returned the gaze with a frozen face.

"I think I'm going to do that again", he declared calmly. He had to stop himself from giggling when he watched his words take impact on his younger brother. He continued talking. "Make all the demons worship baby me would definitely be a challenge. I think I'm going to do that. See you around" And without another look back he shimmered out.

7777777777777777777777777777

Chris stared at the spot where his brother had just been. That was just way too much for one day. He groaned in frustration and ran down the stairs leaving all the others behind in the attic. He wasn't really sure why he used the stairs and didn't just orb out, but he felt the movement help him to deal with the frustration.

He was down the second chair and down in the ground floor, when he heard a familiar voice calling out behind him. Someone he was definitely not wanting to talk to right now. "Chris?", the voice called.

He turned around and glared at the person behind him. "What?", he snapped.

"Is it true?", past Leo asked. He had a distressed look on his face and desperately needed to hear the confirmation out of the young half-whitelighter's mouth before he could deal with any of this. "Is my son going to kill himself?" He was thinking about that a lot more than even the part of what Wyatt was going to do to Paige. He simply couldn't believe it.

Chris stared at Leo for a moment in total disbelief. That was his question? Now? "First, that's not the issue right now, second, why don't you ask your future self? I believe he would be a lot more trusted information source than me", he yelled angrily.

Leo felt cornered. He couldn't ask his future self, but he could not tell Chris why. It was just too embarrassing for him to tell him that. "Yes, but…", he replied, unable to finish the sentence.

But Chris understood anyway. The realization hit him suddenly and he couldn't help but think how truly pathetic that was. "You think he would lie to you. You think you wouldn't admit something like that to yourself, because it would make you feel like a complete failure", he stated, knowing he was right.

Leo just nodded, unable to answer that. He just didn't think his future self would have the strength to admit it, if it were true.

Chris snorted. His father was just ridiculous. "Yes it's true. Happy now?", he asked without expecting an answer. "Or do you want to make more pointless questions to distract me from trying to keep your older son from screwing up the world, _again_?"

Leo was startled by Chris' hostile behavior, even though he knew the younger man had every reason to act that way. He shook his head, still unable to form any words.

"Good, because I'm going to stop him from that now", Chris declared and orbed out.

The moment he was gone, Leo sunk down to the stairs. He had feared Chris would say yes. He felt the tears running down his cheeks. The future was a complete disaster, and he had absolutely no idea, what to do about it.

77777777777777777777777777

Wyatt smiled as he looked down on the small demon girl standing in front of him, watching him closely. She looked no older than 14 or maybe 15, but Wyatt was no fool and he had long learned that things were not always the way they appeared, and especially female demons tended to look a lot younger than they really were. He knew this girl was fairly over 50. Or at least he thought so, you could never be entirely sure with demons.

"Why would I do that?", she asked skeptically.

"Because he needs to die or else the future of all evil is at stake", Wyatt explained slowly. He had just told this girl she needed to kill his younger brother.

"And I'm really supposed to believe you are the future source of all evil? I'm supposed to believe you are that powerful and can't even kill some lousy whitelighter on your own?", she demanded. She was not very eager to believe Wyatt, he could see that.

"Oh I assure you, I could, if I wanted to, but unfortunately I don't have the time. I've got an underworld to conquer and can't let myself be distracted by killing some whitelighter. I'm sure you're going to do a nice job on this assignment", Wyatt said. He didn't tell her, that he had less than three days here to conquer the Underworld. That was his own thrill.

He had goose bumps, but fortunately the demon girl didn't see that. He was as excited as a small child beneath the Christmas tree. He felt alive the way he hadn't for many years now. He finally had something to do again.

He didn't want to complain, it was nice being the ruler of the world and everything, but it was very dull for him. He loved to think of the time, when he had taken over control when he had still really worked for accomplishing things. By now everything just went the way he wanted it, he gave an order and everyone obeyed. That was just way to easy for his taste. He liked it to work for getting something out of it, but in the future he got everything he wanted. That wasn't nearly as satisfying as doing things yourself. He was thrilled by the challenge he had posed himself. He knew he needed to stay realistic, of course. He would not take over the entire world just now, but he was going to make the entire Underworld worship his baby self. That was an amusing thought for him. And it would make things easier for him when he was sixteen and took over control. He knew he was making the control thing more boring for himself that way, but at the moment his entertainment came first.

The demon girl looked at him, and shrugged. "Well, yeah, whatever. Do what you want. I'll kill the stupid whitelighter for you, but only if I'm paid properly", she said. She didn't really care who gave her the assignment, as long as it benefited her.

Wyatt sighed and said, "If you're successful you're going to get the power to fly. Happy now?" He would have explained to her why exactly she needed to worship and respect him, but he didn't have the time for that right now. So he felt content that she was going to do what he hired her for.

"Very", she replied with a smirk.

77777777777777777777777

Chris watched his brother talking to the demon girl from a place behind a rock. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Great. Not only did he have to stop his egomaniac brother from taking over the world yet again, but now a demon was going to kill him, too. As if he didn't have enough to do on this day. Once again he regretted even having gotten out of bed this morning.

He froze when he saw Wyatt's head jerk up. He knew he had tested his luck too far.

Wyatt looked around and spotted his brother behind the rock, even though Chris did his best to remain hidden. He had sensed his younger sibling with his rarely used whitelighter powers. At least one thing his cowardly father had been good for.

He smiled towards the demon girl who hadn't discovered Chris' presence yet. "Seems he's making this a lot easier than I expected"

"Who?", the girl asked suspiciously, oblivious to the man behind the rock.

"The whitelighter. He's here", Wyatt told her. He mumbled a quick spell. "And he won't even be able to orb out anymore. Have fun!" And with these words he orbed out.

Now that was not the best situation to be in. Even Chris realized this. He knew that he didn't stand a chance of orbing out anymore, not after Wyatt's spell, but he tried to anyway. As expected it had absolutely no effect.

The demon girl looked around and drew her athame. She had finally found Chris' hiding place. Seemed pretty easy to get this power now.

Chris knew there was no point in hiding anymore so he stood up. If they had to fight it was a lot better facing her standing than crouched on the floor. He looked at the knife in her hand. And then he knew he was in big trouble. This kind of athame was an especially cursed one. It was poisonous enough to kill a Blue whale with.

He tried orbing again, but it was no use at all.

The ironic part of the situation was, that if she did kill him he would probably get what he wanted, a way of death that was not his fault so he wouldn't become an angel of death. But right now was the most sucky situation for that to happen. Now he had to save the world from being screwed up by his brother.

But the smirk on the demon's face told him, that he didn't stand much of a chance.

7777777777777777777777777

As soon as Wyatt had left the attic his spell lifted off. Finally his family members were able to move again.

Paige dropped to her knees and started sobbing in shock. Future Piper came rushing to her and asked, "Paige, are you ok?"

"He's kidding, right?", Paige asked with tears in her eyes. "That didn't happen in the future, did it?"

Future Piper looked at her face and couldn't suppress her own tears. She couldn't answer that question, she simply couldn't. She swallowed hard and embraced her baby sister. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

Paige started really crying and leaned on her future sister for support. She couldn't believe that. How was that even possible? Would she be with him willingly, or would her force her?

Future Leo interrupted her. "We don't have time for that right now, sorry, but we need to help Chris", he declared. He knew what future Paige had went through and knew how hard it had been for her, but he was far more worried about his son right now. He had no doubt at all, that Wyatt would now let his threat become reality.

Phoebe just stared at him. How could he be so uncaring, so insensitive about that right now? "Chris is an adult, he can take care of himself", she simply said. Didn't the man see, that Paige needed them right now?

"Wyatt could kill him", Leo said. This was not the moment for emotional stuff, didn't the girls realize that? He looked around for his younger self in seek of support, but past Leo had run right after Chris as soon as the spell had lifted.

"So what? He didn't seem to mind about that too much", past Piper said and glared at future Leo.

"That doesn't matter! You need to save him!", future Leo snapped and began to get frustrated.

"What's the matter with you two? Why do you care so much about what happens to Chris?", Phoebe asked annoyed. Ever since they had come their only concern had been Chris and that was unnerving Phoebe extremely. The first thing they had wanted was talk to Chris, they had been the most shocked when Wyatt had told them he wanted to kill Chris and now they only cared about him again. What the hell was so special about that guy for them to care so much?

Future Piper looked her younger sister dead in the eye. She knew she was doing something Chris would absolutely not approve of, if he found out, but they had to understand. They had to realize how important this was. "Because", she said. "He's my son."

777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Did you realize? It's a double cliffie!

Well, sorry for the long delay and the bad chapter, but I didn't have the time to write, I had my 15. birthday on Saturday and I had no time to write then. On Sunday I had to read Harry Potter 6 and I used Monday and Tuesday to watch the second season of Charmed on DVD. But I'm trying to be faster now, I finally have summer vacation, so I should be able to get more done. But it all depends how my writer's block is wearing off.

Anyway, personal thanks.

Flopsy: Well, now he is again in a situation were he could die, sorry. You're totally right about that review thing, it is depressing, but at least the hit counter tells me that someone at least has a look on the story.

Kira: well, now she did find out, there's just no reaction yet.

Kara: Interesting storyline, but now I have a little different ending planned. But thanks for your ideas.

Maggie0: Oh this story is not gonna be like endless long, sorry. But the end is going to leave space for a sequel in case me and my reviewers feel the need that there should be one.

Shadowhisper: Well, I was very proud of that line. Glad you liked that one!

SunflowerLynx: I like your screen name. I'm not really sure, if I'm going to turn the story's end into a new sequel but that would definitely have a sad Chris in it as well.

Calen: Lol! Can I move to Valhalla with you? Has probably better climate than my home. ;)

Lonnie: Oh you got that right, they're from the same time as Chris and Wyatt, they're just quite lively Spirits.

Zoned-out: I'm truly sorry it took so long to update. I hope I haven't screwed up your sanity now.

CattyCat: Yeah I'm kinda hesitant to do another sequel for exactly the reason you said, after a while it would be pretty dull always redoing the same stuff, if he was miserable again in a sequel I could kinda just copy and paste my first story into that, so where's the point?

Starra86: Well, the way you want the end to be is very close to what it's going to be.

Piperchrisfan: Oh I'm glad the way I want to do it has some supporters.

Teal-lover: Oh Wyatt is a little calmed down on being sadistic, now he's just bored, the poor guy. ;) Oh they did feel bad in that argument, definitely. And on the risk of sounding silly, I'm not sure again, did you get my E-mail?

Mizunderstood writer: Well, don't you think it gets boring after a while if he's always miserable?

Nikki14u: Curse more? I thought that had been enough. But maybe he can yell at his past parents in on of the next chapters.

Night-owl123: Well, a sequel would probably take place in the canged future if I do one.


	4. He's my what?

Frustrated

Chapter 4 – He's my what?

A/N: Well, it's been a while since the last update, but this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far for any of my stories, so I hope you're not that angry with me anymore.

Disclaimer: No, it is still not mine it's all someone else's. I'm immediately going to email every one of you in case that changes.

7777777777777777777777777

Piper stared at her future counterpart incredulously. In fact everyone in the attic, including her future husband, were staring at her.

"Wh… what?", Piper stuttered in a quiet and lost voice. Her brain seemed unable to have that piece of information sink in. It seemed just way too strange, too impossible, so highly unlikely that she had to have had understood it wrong. He could definitely not be who her future self said him to be.

"He's my son", future Piper repeated with a voice that was shaking slightly. She was afraid of what her past self was going to do or how everyone else in the attic was going to react.

"You're kidding", Past Piper said a little out of breath.

Future Piper just shook her head.

Past Piper walked over to the couch trembling and let herself fall on it with a loud thump. Her head was spinning. As if this day hadn't been complicated enough. Now this?

It was completely unbelievable for her. He? The neurotic annoying half whitelighter from the future at whom she had shouted only a few short hours ago for defending her child from her neglect.

For defending himself.

Piper's eyes grew wide as she realized something. She stared at her belly as if it just had let out a pink cow. The microscopic, barely an inch big organism growing inside her was him. For a moment she had a horrible image in her head of her giving birth to a fully grown twenty something until she realized he was not going to come out that way.

Why was she even thinking about that?

She was really confused now, she realized that. She could barely form a decent thought in her mind, all the information she had gotten over the course of the day was pouring down on her mind mercilessly.

She was having another child, that child would kill itself and it was Chris. Chris. Completely unbelievable.

As her mind drew a connection line between these bits of information she noticed something odd. That would mean Chris would kill himself? But he was alive. Definitely.

In reality she was only thinking these thoughts to distract her mind of all the other thoughts that were to painful to consider.

Her memory flashed back to all the occasions she had yelled at him, were she had treated him horribly. To the special occasion today morning were she had told him she had never wanted the child, that it was an accident. That he was an accident.

Oh my god! She had told her child that he was a horrible accident! What kind of mother did that? How could she have even thought that the child was something bad to happen to her? No matter whether it was Chris or not she should've been happy about finding out and had started loving it from the first second on.

Until now Piper hadn't noticed the tears running down her cheeks but now she did. She could only imagine how this must've hurt him. What kind of feeling was it to have your own mother tell you that you were a huge horrible mistake?

Slowly acceptance was sinking in. She didn't mind about the fact that he was her son so much anymore. Of course he was, it only made sense. He had known them exactly from the first moment on. He knew their names without even asking for them, knew the house exactly and never had any problems touching the book of shadows. He was family.

She needed to make up for what she had done. That much was clear.

Everyone in the attic had watched her reaction and they were all anxious to hear what she was going to do about it.

Both Piper and Paige were completely stunned. And yet it made sense. But it was very confusing to both of them. Him being their nephew? That was just too confusing.

Before anyone could say something though, the attic door was opened and Leo came in.

He was pretty shaken up. His son was definitely going to kill himself. How was he supposed to believe that, or to accept that? He stopped short when he saw that the people in the attic weren't fairing much better than he was, but for different reasons.

Future Leo and Piper looked scared and both had their gazes fixed on Past Piper who was crying and staring at her belly, completely lost. Both Phoebe and Paige seemed rather shocked and very uncertain what they should do.

"What happened?", Leo asked worriedly.

Everyone turned around to look at him. He really had a talent to show up late and ask annoying questions.

Past Piper looked at him with desperate tears in her eyes. "Chris is our son."

For a moment Leo just stared at her, not really getting the meaning of what she had said.

When she realized he was too lost in not realizing what she had said she continued, "The one I'm pregnant with"

"But… that's impossible", he said after a moment in which his brain had tried to understand the given information but had surrendered.

"No it's not", future Leo said with very little patience for his younger self. They really had more important issues than the past people's disbelief of the given information.

"But… but Chris said that child will kill himself", Leo argued. Obviously someone who had killed himself could not be here and doing all the things Chris had done.

"Good point", Paige agreed. This was indeed a detail that seemed pretty illogical to her.

Future Piper didn't really know what to do. They had already revealed way too much and Chris would kill them if not for the fact that they were already dead. But he needed the support of the past people, otherwise he didn't stand a chance to accomplish his mission, or stop Wyatt from taking over again in the past. Chris would never have admitted it, but if he tried to do all that alone he would fail, that was a fact.

So she decided something that he would probably hate her for. But she didn't care. She looked at future Leo, because she knew he knew what she was thinking. He saw the unspoken question in her eyes and nodded slowly, showing his agreement.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she turned around slowly, to look at the past versions of herself, her sisters and her husband and began to tell the tale of how her and her family's life had been ruined in the summer of 2018.

777777777777777777777777

There was a dead silence hanging over the inhabitants of the Halliwell manor after Future Piper had finished telling her story.

None of them were able to really express what they were feeling about it. Especially Paige was shaking after she had heard about what Wyatt had done to her future self. That was just way too heavy to articulate words to comment on this.

"We need to change this", past Leo said when he couldn't stand the silence anymore. This was about the future it hadn't happened yet. It didn't have to happen. He was not going to let it happen.

Past Piper just kept looking on the floor, but she whispered, "Agreed."

"So you see we need to help him? He can't do this all on his own, and now that Wyatt is on the loose it gets even more difficult", future Leo said as calmly as he could manage. He had not expected that hearing all these things again would stir up so many emotions, that it would be so hard to only listen to these events being told. He could only imagine how his wife had to have felt telling them.

"Yeah, definitely", Phoebe said determinedly. She had her arm around her younger sister who was shaking slightly and looked even paler than usually. Soothingly Phoebe added to her, "Don't worry Sweetie, that's not going to happen, we know about it now, we're changing it"

Paige nodded reluctantly. She felt pretty lost in all these information they had received, but she knew this was not the time to feel bad about it. There were way more important things to focus attention on.

"We need to talk to him", past Leo exclaimed. His voice was shaking slightly, but he did his best to control it.

Future Piper looked at him confused and asked, "Why?"

"Because we need to coordinate. If we're going to help him, we need to tell him we are helping. And we can decide who takes care of which problem", past Leo clarified.

"Yeah, you're right", Future Leo said. He felt a little awkward at agreeing with himself, but since he had a point it was only logical. But it seemed weird anyway.

"I think it's best if either me or Phoebe call, I mean, no offense, but he doesn't like the four of you that much, does he?", Paige said, cautious not to offend anyone. But it was the truth, so it needed to be said.

The two Pipers and two Leos looked at her and all of them seemed to be going to protest, but they all realized that that was futile, because Paige was right.

She didn't wait for an answer but started screaming, "Chris! Chris, it's important!"

They all waited for some seconds, but nothing happened. Confused, Paige tried again. "Chris! Chris we really need you here!"

Again there was nothing happening.

"Maybe he doesn't want to come", Phoebe supposed rather helplessly.

"Or he can't", past Leo said.

"But he has to", past Piper stated. Not only because they needed to coordinate, but also, because she had to see him, she had to see him to finally accept the fact that he was her son.

"Well, we could summon him", Phoebe said uncertainly. She had the feeling he would yell at all of them for doing that if he was doing something important.

"Do you think that's a good idea?", Paige wanted to know uncertainly. It did not seem like a great plan to her, she couldn't help it.

"Maybe not. But what else can we do?", Phoebe asked with a helpless shrug. She shared her sister's doubts, but it was their only option.

"I think Phoebe is right, we should do it. We need to coordinate with him, whether he likes it or not", future Piper said. She was pretty certain he was going to get very angry at her again, even if summoning him was not the reason, but she had told them his secret and revealed to all of them who he was. And he was not going to be happy about finding that out.

For a single illogical moment she considered telling the others not to tell him they knew about his identity. But she had to be honest with him. If she wasn't there was no chance he would ever forgive her for everything. She doubted that he would anyway, but she did not have the strength to lie to him.

"Ok, well, let's write a spell", Phoebe said. Actually by 'let's write a spell' she meant, 'I will write a spell'. As silly as it seemed, she liked spell writing and she was actually looking forward to that part.

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed a notepad and started scribbling on it.

"Do we need candles?", future Piper asked uncertainly. She wanted to help, but she had no idea how.

Phoebe responded, "I don't think so".

They all waited and looked at her back anxiously. She turned around and said, "Would you mind not staring at me? I'm trying to concentrate." The others blushed a little and turned to look at other things, even though now they realized more than ever how very boring the attic was.

After some minutes Phoebe ripped the sheet of the pad and exclaimed, "Done!"

They all rushed to her to examine her work. "Seems good", Piper said after she had read it some times.

"So let's do it", Paige said. She was a little scared how he would react when he was just summoned away from wherever he was, but she was someone who rather faced her fears than to dwell on them.

Together the three witches from the past chanted,

Son, nephew, whitelighter dear 

_Come to us who call you here_

_Return to this place where you belong_

_Help rectify the things done wrong_

And they were all half relieved when they saw the familiar swirl of golden lights that usually accompanied the summoning of someone form in front of them.

777777777777777777777777777

Chris knew that the situation was really bad. He had decided hiding was no use, since the demon girl had already spotted him. So now he stood upright in front of her.

At least he was standing when he died. Great.

He couldn't help but think about why the hell fate hated him that much? Couldn't it give him such a perfect opportunity to end his sorry existence in this stupid universe some time when he could really use it? No, apparently it seemed like destiny loved to play its cruel games with him, so he had to be in a life threatening situation, right when he couldn't use one at all. Right when he needed to stop his egomaniac brother from destroying the world.

The demon girl smirked at him. She was almost a foot smaller than him but she did have the upper hand in this situation.

"So, you'd rather be killed with an athame or with a fireball? It's all your choice", she asked him with a huge false smile plastered across her face. She seemed to be enjoying herself. _At least one of us is having fun_, Chris thought sarcastically.

He decided there was no time to play around at the moment. Partly because he needed to stop Wyatt from screwing up and partly because he was just tired of talking.

But his chances stood pretty low. He knew that. He only had two real powers, not counting the whitelighter sensing and hearing calls thing, and one of these was disabled now, thanks to his lovely older sibling. Some funny twist of nature had stopped him from developing any new powers after he had died and been resurrected. That was pretty bad, since Wyatt had only received the biggest part of his powers when he had been fifteen and it seemed safe to assume that the same thing would have happened with Chris if his powers hadn't stopped developing.

The big forces of good had a pretty lousy way of equipping their "last hope" as they called it with useful supplies. On one hand they wanted him to safe the entire world from the evil that had taken over, but on the other hand they did not give him any powers to do that. He sure had reasons to hate these guys. And this was just the kind of situation where he was reminded of that.

Just to make the situation even better he suddenly heard a voice in the back of his head calling his name. It was Paige. Now that was really what he wanted, being stuck in a situation being possibly the end of his life and on the other hand hearing voices calling him to where he couldn't go for his lack of orbing abilities. With a quick thought he set her on mute, ignoring any further calls she might've made. He really didn't need that kind of distraction right now.

He decided it was no use to dwell on his power issue, since that had never gotten him anywhere, so he made use of the one power he still had. With a quick wave of his hand he sent the young demon flying through the entire cave and crashing into the opposite wall. He was surprised to see that he had quite forceful done so, judging from the huge pieces of debris that had freed themselves off the wall on the impact.

But it had not done a lot to improve his situation. Instead the demon stood back up, now supplied with some nasty bruises and seeming to be very pissed at him.

"Fire ball it is then", she said with a deep growl of anger in her voice. She didn't loose any time and created the deathly instrument in her hand at once. She threw it at him with full force, but before he had the chance to dodge it, something very weird happened to him. He felt a pull and suddenly his vision was full of golden lights…

The demon girl on the other hand saw him disappear in a fashion that was one which no one could do on their own. He had been summoned away, she could tell from the lights.

"Cheater!", she yelled at the ceiling. Than she crossed her arms, sat down on one of the stones on the cave's floor and started pouting in a very un demon like way.

7777777777777777777777777777

It took Chris some seconds to realize what had happened. For a moment he stared at the people in the attic in utter confusion. He knew he didn't look very smart in that moment but he just couldn't help it. Wyatt had disabled his orbing, so how could he be here?

But then his gaze caught sight of the candles surrounding him and the sisters standing there with a sheet of paper.

And he realized they had summoned him. For a moment he didn't know what to think. They had gotten him out of the situation without even knowing he had been in it, but on the other hand why the hell did they want to summon him in the first place? He was some kind of grateful for their intervention, but the more he thought about it, the less sense it made to him.

"So, who is going to explain?", he asked with a questioning look on his face. He didn't see the necessity to tell them about his demon encounter. It didn't really matter.

"Oh Chris…", he heard a faint voice say. He looked straight at past Piper who had spoken and stared into her red eyes. They had been red before, since she had seemingly decided it was more helpful to cry the hell out of her eyes instead of doing something useful.

But there was something different about her look. Something which he couldn't identify at first, or rather didn't want to accept. He looked at his future mother for a confirmation of his suspicion and when he looked into her eyes he saw it.

It was the same.

The way the two women were looking at him was exactly the same. This affection and love mirroring in both their eyes was something he was used to of his Piper, but not of her past version. She would never look at him this way unless…

His face turned pale, then his eyes narrowed he looked at his future parents and with a considerable coldness in his voice he said. "You told them." It wasn't a question.

Future Piper immediately knew this was bad. Her son was pissed. Really pissed. She could tell from all the experiences she had had with him that he was even more angry at the two of them than he had been some hours ago when he had yelled at her and her husband. She had to be very careful now or else he was definitely going to blow up, not literally but still it would be pretty bad.

"Honey, please, listen to us, we had to…", she started in the futile hope she could still calm her youngest son down, but he interrupted her before she could really start explaining.

"You had to!", he repeated loudly and angrily. "I'm sorry did I get that right? You had to simply go here and tell them the one secret I worked hardest to preserve during my stay here? You had to override all future consequences warnings you've ever been given? You know damn well that this could alter the future in really bad ways, this isn't your first time to do time travel for crying out loud!", he yelled.

He took a short pause to take breath but he didn't leave enough air time for anyone else to say something. "I mean seriously, sometimes, or rather all the time I have the impression you two only exist to piss me off! And once I think now they understood me, now they'll try no to make matters worse you two do just that! I mean, are you so stupid or do you just like acting that way? I thought you had understood a little bit more what to do and what not to do the last time I yelled at you!" He shot a quick glance at his watch. "Which was, by the way only two hours ago!" He decided to stop yelling for the moment and listen to the stupid excuses his parents had doubtlessly already made up. He glared at the two of them.

Future Piper had desperation evident clearly in her voice. "Chris, please, we had to make them understand, they had to know, you could use their help and they can only provide it to you if they realize who you are and what you are trying to accomplish. Chris, we only want to help you." She prayed to heaven he would understand. She needed him to see what she was trying to accomplish, she needed him to understand that she only wanted to help him. Every one of those hateful glares he was shooting towards her were crushing her heart. After all he was still her baby and she still loved him more than anyone could imagine.

"Yeah great, just the help I needed, undermining all the things I've been working to accomplish ever since I got here. Just great", he replied, his voice drowning in sarcasm.

"Sweetie, please…", future Piper begged with a new verge of tears in her eyes.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me!", Chris growled. She had lost the right to call him that way a long time ago, and he was very aware that she probably knew that. Her behavior often seemed to him as if she was trying to forget everything that had happened and pretend everything was fine. But he would never forget. And it would never be fine.

"Why did you summon me, anyway?", he asked, now turning to the others in the attic who had watched the exchange between him and his mother with looks on their faces that were showing great discomfort and guilt. And he was really annoyed by these looks.

"Well, we want to help you, so we thought it was best, if we coordinated with you", past Leo hesitantly tried to explain, while his future version was holding his wife and tried to comfort her a little while she was crying again.

Chris sighed. It did make sense on some level that they had summoned him, even though it was a pretty blunt and stupid method to get to talk to him. Had he been in some other situation it could have caused a lot of damage, possibly destroying an opportunity for him to stop Wyatt, but since it had not been that kind of situation he decided to let it go. His family's stupid methods had saved his life this time, so there was no point in yelling at them for doing it the way they had. And truth to be told he was tired of yelling.

He realized they were all looking at him a little anxiously, as if they were afraid he was going to yell at them again. So he just said, "Great, then coordinate."

They seemed to be a little surprised by him not being angry at this and not getting into the matter further. They had more or less expected he would disapprove of this action, too.

Under different circumstances it would have caused him some self-doubt that everyone was always expecting him to yell and were startled when he didn't, but he didn't care at the moment.

"I'm waiting. You have obviously already thought of some kind of genius plan or otherwise you wouldn't have summoned me, right?", he asked with a lot more calm voice, even though he had a pretty good idea of what was going to come. He tried to think of how probable it was that they really did have a plan but he simply couldn't think of a less likely thing to happen.

They all blushed a little, which looked a little funny and told him all he needed to know. Of course they did not have a plan of any kind. Past Leo tried to defend them by saying, "We were hoping we could develop one together with you"

Chris jut rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch in the attic. "So, in other words you had absolutely no idea what to do and summoned me in the hope I would have one, right?", he said with his voice still quite calm. He knew that his mother would consider this to be the calm before the storm, and was bracing herself against another wave of yelling on the inside. But he had no intention to yell now. He simply didn't want to anymore.

"Good", he continued without letting them have time to confirm his thoughts. "Then I'll tell you what to do. You want to help? Okay, I have something for you to do. I will go back to where I came from and try to prevent adult Wyatt from taking over power, while you six are going to find out what was responsible for turning him, if there even was such a thing and he didn't just become this way all by himself, and then you'll call me, so we can vanquish the thing, whatever it may be. But if you don't find anything within four hours I expect you to discard the problem in another way."

"Four hours?", Paige protested. "You expect us to find the cause of him turning in four hours after you haven't found it in almost a year?" She couldn't believe it. Chris knew that was impossible, and a deadline like this was really not fair at all, since they had absolutely no idea where to start. What did he expect them to do? Do magic? Ok, well, they could do magic, but there was absolutely no hint for them what could possibly have caused Wyatt's turning.

Past Piper on the other hand was worried by something else than the narrow deadline. She stared at Chris with a pale face and asked weakly, "What other way?"

He looked her in the eye, with no hint of emotion in his gaze. "If you don't manage to stop him from turning evil, you are going to need to get rid of the problem itself" He knew he was expecting something of her which she would never be able to do, but he didn't care. She was responsible for the problem's existence so it was up to her to end it.

She was apparently the only one in the attic who understood what he was hinting. She clapped her hands over her mouth and said breathlessly, "No, you can't, you can't be asking me to do that, please, that's impossible", she begged him. She searched his face for a hint of sympathy or maybe for the realization that he wasn't serious, but she could only see in his steely gaze that he was indeed serious. Dead serious.

"What, Piper what does he mean?", Phoebe asked oblivious to the meaning of her nephew's words.

"He wants us to… to kill Wyatt", Piper said through her sobs.

"What! You can't be serious, he's our son, he's your brother, he's only a baby!", past Leo yelled at Chris.

Chris stood up unimpressed and stepped a little closer to the past version of his father. He looked him straight in the eyes with a look of ice on his face that made Leo shiver involuntarily. "So? It's the easiest way to get rid of the threat. Rather than yelling at me for the idea you should rather be thanking me for the fact that I haven't already killed your precious little favorite son off." He turned to look at everyone else in the attic. "I'm not even necessarily asking you to kill the child, you got four hours to make him good again"

And with that he instinctively tried to orb out. And much to his surprise, it worked.

777777777777777777777777777

He reformed on the golden gate bridge, uncertain what to do, and feeling a little guilty about the way he had talked to his family just some seconds ago. He had given them a deadline that was almost impossible to meet and set an ultimatum that was the worst they had ever heard.

He had actually asked a mother to kill her child. He shivered a little at the thought of what message that had sent. It meant he was an emotionless, cold and possibly evil guy without a heart. And that realization hurt him, even though it wasn't really surprising to him. He felt really bad about having said these things.

For a moment he forgot about all the bad things that had happened to him because of his family's behavior. Instead he thought about the pain he had obviously caused Piper by saying these harsh things. He took a deep breath.

He had basically been bluffing. He didn't really have any idea, how to stop adult Wyatt from doing anything he pleased, and his only hope was that if his younger self would be stopped from turning evil, his older version would change and be stopped by his own then new developed conscience.

And telling the others they were supposed to kill him was at least a way to get them to see the urgency of the matter. Chris was basically desperate. If this didn't work he had absolutely no other way of saving everyone. Still he despised himself for what he had done and said. And he was really sorry. He himself hadn't been able to kill that innocent young child with the bright blue eyes and the cute blonde curls, so how where his parents supposed to be capable of doing that. But he didn't expect them to do that anyway.

But then another thought struck his mind? Why had he been able to orb out of the attic? He tried to orb from one pillar of the bridge to the other, even though he didn't like the other one, just to confirm his thoughts. It worked without any problems. Apparently Wyatt's spell had just made it impossible for him to orb out of that specific cave, but not affected his general ability to orb. That was a pleasant surprise. Finally something had not been as bad as it had seemed like at first.

He tried to concentrate again. He didn't have the time to feel sorry for Piper or anyone else for having been so mean. He had to figure out a way to get rid of his older brother, the adult one, in case the others didn't find the reason for his behavior.

_If something did turn him_, a nasty little voice in the back of his head reminded him. Maybe that kid was just destined to be evil, while Chris was destined to be hated by his family. His recent order had definitely done nothing to improve that situation, but he didn't care. He couldn't afford it.

He had stopped caring about what his family thought, so now he had to get to work. He knew that his brother from his time was lost to evil. There was no way he would ever turn good now. And truth to be told, Chris would never be able to forgive him for all that he had done, for all the pain he had single-handedly caused only to get more powers for himself.

So Chris had to kill his Wyatt.

77777777777777777777777777777

Past Piper's knees had stopped supporting her and now she was sitting on the floor crying. She was oblivious to her family's attempts to comfort her, with phrases like "he didn't mean it", which was a pity, for her empath sister had felt that Chris indeed hadn't meant it but had only attempted to scare them. Even though from the way he had acted that was hard to believe.

Past Leo was desperate. They definitely had other things to worry about right now than Piper being shaken up, like Chris' deadline, but they needed the power of three if they wanted to accomplish anything.

A thought hit him how he could get her attention. It was something he would never have done under normal circumstances, but these were hardly normal circumstances. He took a deep breath and prepared for what he was about to do. The pacifist in him was screaming to let that idea go, but Leo hardly had any choice.

He raised his hand and slapped Piper clearly across the face. Not hard, he would never try to hurt her deliberately but still enough to get her attention.

For a moment she stared at him in shock, but he obviously had succeeded at snapping her out of her state. "I never thought you would be the guy to hit you wife", Piper said with her voice shaking slightly while she was still staring at him as if he was completely crazy.

"I'm really sorry, but Piper, we have a deadline to meet and I have no intention of letting Chris down on this one", Leo said. He tried his best to disguise how much the thought of his little angel being killed by one of the good guys had shaken him up. It was just impossible to believe.

"But… he wants…", Piper said weakly.

"He was bluffing, Phoebe felt it", Leo explained hastily. Although after the act he had given that was pretty hard to believe. "But still, we need to help him, he wanted to encourage us to work faster, and as much as I disapprove of the way he tried to convince us, he still deserves our support. And we need to meet that deadline"

"He… he was bluffing?", Piper asked hesitantly, but it was evident that she had stopped crying.

"Yes", Phoebe confirmed. She was getting all dizzy by all the emotions flying around in the room, but she didn't want to be so selfish to complain about it.

"But that deadline is impossible", Piper said desperately.

"It doesn't have to be, we only need to work hard enough", Leo said. Chris had indeed set their timeframe very narrow, but they just had to do the best they could. Leo still ha his mind on what future Piper had told them earlier. He wasn't going to let his son down again, even if he used pretty bad things to motivate them for speed.

Past Piper nodded slowly. "Then let's get to work"

7777777777777777777777777777

Chris had had no idea where to go and after a while of orbing around he had found himself in a store for magical weapons. It was a very special store. He had been here once or twice in the future and he liked the concept of it.

The owner, a young witch who was a genius in the matter of constructing new and interesting weapons was very fond of staying neutral. Her work was always excellent, which was probably the only reason everyone was accepting the requirements she said for her costumers.

Her motto was "Leave the war outside". No one was allowed to use powers in her shop, nor to shimmer, flame, blink or orb in, everyone had to get to the front door.

Her costumers where all kinds of demons and darklighters but also various beings of good. And much to the surprise of everyone it worked. The costumers managed to keep their differences aside when they were in the shop and even in front of it there were no fights. That basically resulted in the fear, that if her weird model wouldn't work, she would stop making weapons for everyone and that would not help either side.

Chris looked through the shelves but could find nothing he found useful against his brothers. There were some admirable pieces of handiwork which would definitely be a big advantage in a fight with ordinary demons, but Chris didn't have the feeling these things would to him any good in a fight with his brother. He was way to strong to be harmed by these kinds of weapons.

Chris decided that he indeed needed some advice. He made his way to the counter where the owner of the shop stood and just finished supplying a darklighter with new arrows that were seemingly enchanted so their aim was improved and they could fly longer. The darklighter left the counter and as he passed Chris, Chris shot him a disapproving look which the demon returned. But none of them made any aggressive moves or said anything. The concept of the store really did work. But that didn't mean the costumers liked each other very much. It was just the natural rivalry between darklighters and whitelighters.

Chris arrived at the counter and the young witch smiled at him. She had chosen to ignore the way Chris and the darklighter had looked at each other. Instead she had kept herselfoccupied with spilling a potion on the table. With concentration on her face she reached in the puddle and pulled out a beautiful athame that seemed to be forming out of the liquid.

"May I help you?", she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, that would be great", Chris said gratefully.

"Very well, what do you need?" she asked while looking at the athame she held in her hand sadly. The weapon was slowly beginning to melt. "I need to improve the stiffness", she muttered under her breath. Then she put the athame back in a cauldron where it dissolved completely.

Chris watched that intrigued and almost forgot about the other things he had to care about. "Well, if you need a potion that can turn into an athame I must disappoint you", the girl said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh it's not that, don't worry. I need something to vanquish a really powerful being, possibly the most powerful being existent", he explained. But somehow it sounded weird to him, wanting to vanquish his brother. No matter how badly the guy deserved it, it just felt strange saying it out loud.

"Oh well, what about an enchanted sword or an enchanted athame?", the girl asked helpfully.

"No I don't think that would be the best thing", Chris said hesitantly. An athame just didn't seem powerful enough to him. A Darklighter's arrow would be nice to kill his brother with, since he still had whitelighter blood, but it was not really the best idea for him to handle a Darklighter's crossbow. He wasn't exactly sure, but he believed that it could also have bad consequences for a whitelighter to use one of these things.

"Well, there's hardly anything else except for potions, but I don't do potions, sorry", she said with an apologetic look on her face.

That was bad. Chris needed something, since his active powers were really useless against his older brother. He thought about it. If there was no other possibility he would need to get some sword or athame, but he doubted that any of that would be powerful enough and he didn't have very high skills for handling either of these weapons. And besides, even the most powerful enchanted sword would look very stupid against Excalibur. He wasn't sure whether his brother had brought that item with him, but it didn't really matter very much anyway.

"Unless…", the witch started and snapped Chris out of his thoughts.

"Do you have something?", Chris asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well, yeah, but it wouldn't be a good idea", she said hesitantly.

"I don't care. What is it?", Chris asked excitedly.

She bent down behind the counter and retrieved a round item that was yellow and had a button at the side. "This", she said. "It's a device that makes power implode on itself. The idea is that the more powerful the being attacked with it is, the bigger is the boom. If your enemy is really that powerful it will definitely kill him"

"Great, I'll take it", Chris said. This seemed like a gift from heaven. Wyatt was very powerful, so this would create hell of a boom. He reached out to get it, but the girl snatched it away from him.

"What's the matter?", Chris asked confusedly.

"It's not for sale", the girl said and shot him a disapproving look.

"Why not?", Chris asked and stared at her in utter disbelief. He needed that thing, it was his only chance to finally finish his older brother off.

"Because it is still in the testing phase. There's no guarantee that it will work at all and in the phase it is in, it can only be activated by pushing the button, but it stops working when you let go of the button. It can only be used if it touches the victim and it kills everyone that touches it, but it has to be touched to work, so it's basically suicide to use it", the young with explained.

_Suicide_ Chris couldn't explain it, but even after all these years this word triggered something in him. It had always seemed to him as a way to get happiness. And even though he knew now he would not get happiness from it the word still had that sound to him.

"I don't care, I need it", Chris said desperately.

The girl took the thing and put it back under the counter. "Check back in a month or two, I guess by then I will have it working properly. It is against my rules to sell items that are not fully developed yet", she said with a look of steel on her face.

"I don't have a month or two", Chris pleaded, "I need it now, or the world will go to hell"

"Do you know how often I hear that from whitelighters? I don't care what's at stake, that's none of my business. I won't sell it, that's my last word", she said and crossed her arms.

Chris knew that she very stubborn. He had learned that in the future and he was pretty sure that was no different in the past.

He sighed in frustration and left the shop without even saying goodbye. Secretly he wondered why she had even shown this to him if she hadn't wanted to sell it anyway. He was really angry now, and truth to be told he was lost now, too. This shop had been his last hope. Well, one but last. The last hope was the others finding out who turned Wyatt. But he didn't really believe they would succeed.

7777777777777777777777777777

The tension in the attic was unbearable. It had been two hours of fruitless search and they were still right where they had started.

Phoebe had tried to get a premonition from Wyatt to see who would turn him but instead she had only gotten premonitions where his parents had bought him a huge bowl of ice-cream. She wasn't sure, but she had the distinct feeling he had influenced what she had seen to give her a hint of what he wanted. Of course he didn't understand the importance of what was going on and that finding the one who would turn him evil, but it was a lot more pressing matter than ice-cream.

Paige had written spells over and over to see what would happen to Wyatt in the future and to see what would turn him, but none of them had had any effect except for one which had caused a potted plant to grow a moustache which hadn't been exactly helpful.

Past Piper and Leo had tried to help their future selves remember whatever events had taken place when Wyatt had been a child that could tell them who was responsible for turning their little angel into what had become of him. But they could remember nothing suspicious. Maybe there was something, but as ghosts who were out of the afterlife at the moment none of them were able to access the full extent of their memories. At least not of events that had taken place such a long time ago for their perception.

"This is useless!", Paige exclaimed and hit the plant whose moustache had now extended to a full beard with her notepad.

"Paige, anger is not going to help", both Leos said at the same time. For a moment they were both startled at saying the exact same thing and looked at one another in confusion. Paige meanwhile ignored her two brothers in law's behavior and said, "This isn't anger, it's frustration."

"I could've told you the same thing", Phoebe said while she was cuddling Wyatt who was sitting in his playpen. The thought of Chris suggesting they killed this innocent little child was still shaking her up a little.

"Yeah, always nice to have an empath around to analyze your feelings", Paige said with a sarcasm in her voice that reminded most of the people in the attic of Chris.

"We need to come up with something else", Past Piper said, sharing her sister's confusion. She had finally managed to get a grip and was now focused on the task again, but the complete lack of progress her family was making was really getting on her nerves.

"There's nothing else we can do, there's nothing in the book", Future Leo said when a different thought hit him. They couldn't do anything else. But what if they asked someone for help.

"A seer!", he suddenly exclaimed.

Paige looked around the room startled. "Where?", she asked when she didn't see one.

"Not here, but if we can find one, we can look in the pool and find out who did it", Future Leo said with excitement in his voice. He couldn't believe why he hadn't thought about this sooner. This was just perfect.

"Would that work?", Future Piper asked her husband confusedly.

"I think it would", Phoebe said, amazed by the idea. "Unlike me, seers can control what they see, the one who was there when Cole turned… you know… could do that" Phoebe was reluctant to remember that matter, when she had turned evil for her true love. When Cole had become the source.

"Can you find one?", Past Piper asked her future husband with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I think so. They don't conceal themselves, because they want to have costumers. Most seers deal with information." He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Everyone in the attic held their breath, except for Wyatt and the plant while he searched the Underworld for their possible way out of this mess.

He reopened his eyes soon. "I've got one"

77777777777777777777777777

When they orbed into the big cave they were amazed how nicely it was decorated. It looked more like a living room in some nice apartment than a demon cave. The stone that made up the ceiling was completely straight and looked like any room in a mortal home. It was painted in light blue and didn't have any cave characteristics. The only thing reminded them that they were indeed in the underworld, was the fact that the room didn't have any windows. On the large couch in the middle of a room sat a women who was currently busy painting her toenails. Next to the sofa there was the seer's pool.

She looked up when the intruders came in. "Can I help you?", she asked without any hostility in her voice. She didn't seem to be offended by sic beings of good entering her home unannounced.

"Nice room", Paige commented involuntarily. But she was genuinely impressed.

"Thanks", the seer said with a smile.

"Can we have a look into your pool?", past Leo asked. Just after he had spoken these words he realized that this sounded pretty dirty, but he tried not to think about it. The seer didn't seem to mind. She waved towards it and said, "Sure, help yourself."

They all immediately rushed to the thing, too busy to be suspicious why the demon was so cooperative. They looked into it anxiously, but nothing happened.

"Why doesn't it work?", Paige asked in confusion.

"Well it's not like you just look and it tells you what you want to know. I need to trigger it first", she said while trying carefully not to paint any point that was not supposed to be painted.

"Then trigger it", Leo commanded.

She put the nail polish aside and stood up. She waved over the pool and it began to whirl.

"Now concentrate on what you want to know", she advised them.

"Why are you so friendly?", Phoebe asked suddenly. She didn't believe a demon would help them without a second thought so easily.

"You're the Charmed Ones. If I didn't cooperate you would vanquish me. And I don't want to be vanquished", the seer explained calmly.

The rest of the family just concentrated on their question over and over again. And all of them were very shocked when the waves exposed the features of the last person they would've expected to turn Wyatt evil…

7777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Sorry about the long wait and the bad chapter, I was just lacking inspiration. Sorry, no personal responses, it's really late over here right now. I'll do some next chapter. There's only one chapter left to go on anyway.

Please review despite the bad chapter.


	5. The only thing I ever wanted

Frustrated

Chapter 5 – The only thing I ever wanted.

A/N: Everything has to end one day, and I believe it's better that I go and finish this before I start my next story, so here goes the last chapter.

Disclaimer: No it has not changed I do not own Charmed.

77777777777777777777777

"Th… This thing must be malfunctioning", past Leo stuttered. He stared at the pool incredulously and didn't know what to do. That couldn't be true. It was impossible.

"It's working perfectly well", the Seer confirmed and looked at past Leo a little offended.

"But… but… this is impossible, it can't be the right answer", Leo stumbled. This was one of the persons he trusted most, and he was an elder, he would never turn someone evil, he was good.

Definitely.

Or was he?

The seer looked at him impatiently and declared, "I have no idea what the question you asked is, or who that guy is, but I can assure you, that the pool never lies. And that means that guy is whoever you were looking for"

"But… no, he's an elder right? He wouldn't…", Paige now jumped in. Actually she was not convinced of her words at all. She didn't really doubt the pool's accuracy, but the answer didn't make any sense to her.

"Maybe we asked the question wrong…", Phoebe suggested also without any persuasion behind her statement. The question was really simple and unmistakable, how would they do it wrong?

"I don't really think so…", Past Piper said. But Gideon? They guy who ran magic school? Why would he turn her little angel evil? What for? That had to be a mistake, how could that be true.

Future Piper instead didn't doubt the image the pool was showing for a minute. It had to be true. She didn't exactly understand how an elder could turn a child evil, but it didn't matter.

Suddenly she realized something and stared at her Leo in shock. "My god… We sent Wyatt to that place each week ever since he was four… what if that's what… Then it's our fault", she gasped.

"I… I don't think it was when Wyatt was at magic school, Piper. He barely ever saw Gideon there", Future Leo tried to calm her. He had no idea whether what he was telling her was true, but he didn't want his wife to loose it all again.

"We don't know that", she said and couldn't suppress the feeling of guilt building up inside her.

"You believe this is right?", Past Leo asked and stared at the two time travelers as if they were completely crazy.

"It is right!", the Seer snapped from behind. The way they were doubting the authenticity of her work instruments was insulting her deeply.

"Maybe we should leave", Paige suggested while looking at the Seer. She wasn't very eager to discuss these matters in front of a demon.

"I think you're right", Phoebe said and grabbed her sister's hand. The others nodded, too.

"So let's go", past Piper said and took past Leo's hand while future Piper took the hand of her future husband. They all orbed out.

The seer looked to the ceiling and seemed to be very unhappy. "You could've said thank you!"

She waited some seconds before she added, "I'm not letting just anyone use my work tools."

She hesitated again, in the hope the whitelighters had heard her argument, but nothing happened. So she sat back down on the couch and returned to polishing her toenails.

7777777777777777777777777777

Once they arrived back in the attic none of them said a word. They had no idea what to do with this new piece of information. They weren't sure whether it was right and even if it was, it made the whole thing a lot more complicated. Had it been some demon they would've had no trouble vanquishing it without many people caring. But an elder? That was a whole different story. How could they vanquish an elder?

"Well, if it's really him maybe we could talk him out of it", past Leo proposed without really meaning him. If Gideon was really the one to turn Wyatt evil he would probably be evil himself. So there was no chance he would be reasonable.

Paige rolled her eyes at him. "Assuming he really is evil that will do no good", she reminded him, even though he knew that already.

"Do you really believe it's him?", Phoebe asked uncertainly.

"Who else could it be? Besides the pool doesn't lie", future Piper said determinedly. She didn't even understand why her past family had such a trouble believing it.

"We don't know that for sure. Maybe the pool is only truthful towards demons", Past Piper countered. The idea of arguing with herself sounded pretty weird, but if her future self was so blind she had no choice. Still it seemed somehow lunatic to her.

"The pool is neutral, it can't lie no matter who asks the question", Future Leo explained.

"How do you know so much about it?", Phoebe asked curiously. She had never really cared about seers except when one of them had tried to still her baby out of her womb but that was a whole different story.

"Because I've had some encounters with Seers in the future", future Leo said. The details did not really matter right now, so he just didn't explain them.

"Well, no matter whether it's wrong or right, we should tell Chris about what the pool said, maybe he knows whether it's right or wrong", Paige said. Although she was not certain whether it wouldn't only worsen the situation if they got Chris here. She wasn't really sure what her younger nephew would do. Over the course of that day she had began to see that he was not exactly psychically steady.

"Yeah I think you're right", Phoebe agreed, even though she felt her sister's insecurity. She was also beginning to wonder whether the duration of that blocking potion was somehow limited. She was beginning to get vibes off of everyone here and it was slowly but surely getting very annoying for her.

Past Piper was not too fond of the idea of calling her son, but she didn't protest. Still she remembered very well how he had yelled at her some hours ago.

Without waiting for an answer Phoebe she called out, "Chris!"

And just some seconds after she yelled he appeared in a swirl of blue lights. "What is it?", he asked and looked at them impatiently.

"Well, we visited a seer and looked in the pool to find out who did it, and well, we're not exactly sure, whether the answer we got was right or not", Paige explained in the hope he would not react somehow badly. She was beginning to wonder whether it was natural for an aunt to fear her nephew this way.

"So, what is the answer?", he asked while he was trying to do his best to hide the excitement that was growing deep down inside of him. He hadn't seriously expected them to find anything. Maybe whatever they had was right and there was a chance they would be able to stop the threat Wyatt was posing without that much effort. Because he felt more lost than ever in the matter of killing his brother. He was simply not powerful enough and he was running out of ideas.

"Well, we asked who turned Wyatt evil, and the pool said it was Gideon", future Leo said matter-of-factly.

"Gideon?", Chris asked confused. He had to think for a moment to mentally connect the name to a face. "The guy from magic school?"

All of the others in the attic nodded.

Chris looked at them and there was more than a hint of doubt in his gaze. "That sounds not very logical." He paused. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's what the pool said, but we're not exactly sure what to think of it", Phoebe told him.

"Um… I'd say we need to check it", Chris suggested. His eagerness had somehow vanished. He had never heard of a Seers pool that showed the wrong thing, but an elder was not a very likely thing to turn a toddler evil.

"How do you suggest we do that?", past Leo asked confusedly. Even if it was Gideon, which he still didn't believe, it was not very probable that he would just go about and confess everything. That wasn't the bad guys style.

"Well, we could make a truth potion", Chris said. He knew it was not the best idea ever, but they didn't exactly have that much time.

"He would never drink it if he had something to hide", future Leo bumped in.

Chris rolled his eyes at him. He was just too stupid to be true. "We can do one to throw in front of his feet", he snapped at his father.

"Oh", future Leo just said and blushed a little.

"Well, do you know how to do one?", Phoebe asked curiously. She had never made a truth potion before and somehow the thought of discovering something new always exited her.

"There's one in the book", Chris said and pointed to the precious family heirloom.

"No there's just a truth spell in it", Past Piper argued. It was the first thing she had said to Chris since they had called him and she felt a little weird. The memory of him suggesting to kill baby Wyatt had really scared her.

"There's also a potion, believe me, I have read that book way more often than you did", he answered in an unfriendly and impatient tone. His family always had a way of making everything complicated. Instead of just finding out who did it, they could spend an eternity talking. And that really unnerved Chris.

Paige walked over to the book and began flipping through it. She was not in the mood for having another argument on her hands or just listening to Chris and Piper bitching at each other. They were mother and son for crying out loud, why couldn't they get along? After a moment of searching where she felt the eyes of everyone in the attic staring at her she found it.

"There it is!", she exclaimed happily. At least one thing that went smooth today.

"See?", Chris said to Piper, but he didn't expect any kind of answer.

"How long does it take to make?", Phoebe asked her younger sister.

"We've got everything here, It shouldn't be longer than ten minutes", Paige told her and then started looking for the right ingredients.

7777777777777777777777777777777

"Do you think it's a good idea for us all to go?", future Leo asked anxiously. They were now standing in the hall of magic school, and waiting for Gideon. Paige had been pretty fast in preparing the potion and so they hadn't lost any time but went to the Magic School immediately.

Before anyone could answer however a familiar figure entered the room.

Gideon looked a little confused as he saw the large group but tried not to make his confusion too evident on his face. "Piper, Leo, you two appear to be here twice. Does that serve a special purpose?", he asked carefully.

"Yes it does", future Piper said, her expression hard as stone. She took the vial out of Paige's hand and threw it in front of the Elder's feet.

"What was that?", he asked confused and also a little scared when the smoke that the shattering of the vial had produced dissipated. He never liked people throwing potions at him, but especially not the Halliwells. He tried not to freak out. Surely they had no idea what he was planning and no one would keep him from doing the necessary.

Future Piper completely ignored the man's question. She had the feeling she was the only one who didn't doubt the accuracy of the pool's answer. This man was evil, that was certain. "What do you think of Wyatt?", she asked impatiently.

"He is the biggest possible threat to humanity ever. He should be killed before he can do any permanent damage", Gideon told them without being able to control his mouth's actions. He looked at them terrified when he realized what kind of potion that had to have been.

"Interesting", Future Piper said coldly. "And do you plan to take care of that yourself?"

"Yes, I am going to kill the brat as soon as I can get my fingers on him", he answered truthfully. He knew that this was bad. Very bad.

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing there for a moment. But then again it made sense. If Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in which he had obviously failed, it could've affected Wyatt in such a way. Of course, the Seer's pool never lied.

He felt his body tremble a little when he realized that he was just facing the person who was responsible for all the misery the people in the future had ever suffered. This guy had just by being a coward caused the death of more people than ever imaginable. He had been the one that caused the way his aunt Paige had died, he had been the one to force Chris to stay alive to fight. He would never have needed to be resurrected if not for that person's being a coward.

He could feel the anger in him growing ever more when he thought of all the bad actions Wyatt had done. And they were countless. That guy was responsible for every single one of them. Ok, maybe not for every one, but Chris was way too lost in his anger to care about that.

And he could feel his powers respond to his rage. Chris' eyes were fixed on Gideon who seemed to be very scared of whatever there was facing him now.

His family could feel the rage in their youngest as well. Instinctively they all took a step back, leaving Chris standing there alone. The look that was plastered across his features was enough to even make a demon's blood freeze.

Suddenly Gideon felt something he had never felt before. It was as if the air was closing in on him. It happened very slowly and he realized what was the cause of it. He looked at the half whitelighter who had raised his hands into the air and was moving them towards each other ever so slowly.

Chris had never felt his telekinesis to be very useful or even offensive, but now he felt as if some higher force was telling him exactly how to use it to cause the most pain, and to end it all. And he was enjoying the feeling that he would be the one to end it.

The elder could feel himself being squeezed ever further. He tried to raise his hands, to defend himself, but he couldn't move at all. The magical hold the young witch had on him was a lot too strong for him to counteract.

Everyone there, even Chris, was wondering what would happen when his hands met. But they didn't have to wait long.

With a silent clap the two hands made contact with each other and just in that moment a bright white light illuminated from the place where the elder had been standing. It dissipated soon and there was no trace of Gideon anymore.

It took the family some moments to understand.

Chris had made the elder implode.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Back in the attic everyone was still staring at Chris.

"You… you just killed an elder", past Leo stated the obvious and wasn't sure whether he should be impressed or scared of his son's actions.

"You want to be the next?" Chris snapped and Leo immediately shut up. His future son didn't seem to be in a very friendly mood.

"We need to get Wyatt here. If he's really good now, he's probably pretty lost by now. He wouldn't remember that he was evil", Paige said with her voice trembling a little. She couldn't believe how Chris had just vanquished an elder as if it was nothing, but still she didn't think that Wyatt would be really different now. Gideon had confessed he wanted to kill Wyatt but that didn't necessarily turn something evil.

Phoebe knew her sister was right, so she decided to take the direct approach. "Wyatt!", she called out in the hope he would hear her.

To all their surprise the older Halliwell son orbed in immediately. And he looked not changed at all.

"You called?", he asked in a relaxed voice.

"You… you don't look different", Chris stuttered. How was that possible? The seer's pool had told them that it was Gideon who turned Wyatt, how could he still be evil when the cause of his turning was gone?

Wyatt however misinterpreted the meaning behind Chris' words and answered, "Yeah, I haven't been that successful I have to admit, instead of getting the demons to worship me I vanquished three hundred of them. Not that that isn't fun, but it was unintended"

Chris just stared at him. He couldn't articulate any words right now. He had been completely convinced that it had been Gideon who had turned Wyatt. This was impossible. He couldn't find any sentences to express his disappointment. He had thought everything was over. But it wasn't.

"And what have you been up to?", Wyatt asked cheerily when he realized no one in the attic was willing to say something. They all looked at him in a very weird way which somehow gave him the creeps.

"We vanquished who was responsible for your turning", Paige whispered in disbelief. She hadn't really expected Wyatt to be different, but she also hadn't expected him to be completely unaffected.

"Oh, did you?", Wyatt asked friendly.

"Why are you not different?", Chris asked, finally finding the power to speak again. It was probably stupid to ask his brother that, but he couldn't think clearly at the moment.

"Oh that's easy to answer, Chris. Our time lines are not connected", Wyatt explained smiling.

Chris stared at him as if he had just swallowed a jelly fish. "What?", he asked incredulously.

"Oh I noticed it a while ago. I watched what you were doing in the past and I saw you vanquish demons who were my followers, so I checked on them only to find them healthy and unharmed. That's when I realized that whatever you do in the past it is not going to affect my life", Wyatt said, pleased with himself that he knew a detail about time travel that Chris didn't know. He had felt pretty intimidated when Chris had given his time travel speech a while ago.

"Then why did you come here to stop me?", Chris asked in utter confusion. There were many things to say about his brother, but he definitely always thought about things well before doing them.

"Because you were jeopardizing our time line differently. Not by changing it, but if you changed too much you could've caused our time line to stop existing. And I had to prevent that. I still do", Wyatt explained. A second later he regretted it. That way he had given his brother an essential hint. What if the guy tried to alter as much as possible now and made the time line stop existing?

"Fascinating", Chris commented happily. He felt more relieved than he ever had in his entire life. They hadn't failed at all. He had accomplished his mission. He just needed to do one thing now. And he knew exactly what that was.

He orbed out immediately.

77777777777777777777777777

"Hey!", the owner of the magical weapons shop shouted at him. He had just orbed directly behind the counter, which was a violation of her rules in more than one way. But he didn't care. In fact he didn't care about anything anymore. He just needed to get this done. He knew what he was looking for and found it immediately.

He took the round yellow thing and before the owner of the shop could do anything he orbed out again.

777777777777777777777777777

He reappeared in the attic, where Wyatt was staring at him and the thing he was holding confusedly and asked, "Where've you been?" Chris didn't answer.

He pushed the button at the side and held it the way it touched Wyatt's stomach. Wyatt tried to get whatever it was off him, but Chris's hold on it was telekinetically enforced. Wyatt looked in the younger male's eyes and for the first time in his life he felt real fear.

Chris was smiling at him. In a way that made his blood freeze. And before he could ask for an explanation he felt the greatest amount of pain he had ever experienced in his life.

For the second time that day the Halliwells saw a huge light flashing in front of them. And when it disappeared both male witches were gone.

Future Piper immediately rushed forward. No, this couldn't be happening. Chris couldn't be dead. Not again "Chris?", she asked panicky. "Chris?"

"Piper…", she heard a voice saying from behind. She turned around to face her husband. Both of them said the same thing at the same time. "You're transparent!"

Future Piper looked at her hand and saw that it was fading, just like her husband was. She looked at him again, wanting to say something, but before she could do so, both of them had vanished.

For a moment the entire attic was silent.

Then Piper turned around to look at her version of her husband who was still there. "What happened?", she asked, more confused than anything else.

His eyes were fixed on the spot where his two sons had just been standing before he whispered, "Their timeline stopped existing"

"What?", Phoebe asked in shock.

"What do we do now?", Paige wanted to know while her eyes were still wide and fixed on where the future Leo had vanished from.

"We make it better", the elder said quietly. Piper felt a hand on her stomach and looked down to were a new life was beginning its life, completely unaffected by the events taking place outside.

She understood what Leo was telling her and looked up. For the first time in two days she smiled. And then she nodded. They were going to make it better. For everyone.

777777777777777777777777777777

Chris looked up and saw the attic completely empty while the colors seemed to be drained. Drained in a very familiar way. He looked around and then he saw someone standing there. Possibly the only person who had ever understood him.

"Angelina", he whispered confused.

"Hey you", the young angel of death said with a smile on her face.

"Am I…", he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah", she answered and the smile faded a little.

"And… did I manage it? Is Wyatt gone?", he asked and could barely manage to suppress the excitement in his voice.

"Well, to put it this way, Your brother is in a pretty hot place right now", Angelina told him. "As for his baby version, he is as good and untainted as any kid of his age. And he will stay that way"

Chris smiled now, too. He couldn't believe the joy he felt. He had done it. He had managed to save everybody. And he was dead now.

"So I'm done? I can just stay dead?" he asked happily.

She smiled warmly. "Yes" She offered him her hand. "Come on. I would say you shouldn't be afraid, but if anyone knows what's coming now, it's you"

He took her hand and stood up. "And I guess no one else is looking forward to it", he smiled.

And they both walked through the portal to a happier place, unconsciously holding hands.

777777777777777777777777777777

- Epilogue -

2018

"Mom! When can I open my presents?"

Piper smiled at her little boy. She had to admit, he wasn't really little anymore, since today was his fourteenth birthday, but she had the feeling, mothers never stopped thinking of their children as small. "As soon as everyone is here, and not a second earlier", she said.

"But everyone is here… I'm here, you're here, Wyatt is there, Daddy is there, Aunt Paige is there…", Chris counted.

"Your aunt Phoebe is still out, picking up the McDonalds breakfast you wanted. Which you apparently appear to prefer to my homemade cooking", Piper added, pretending to be offended by that.

"Oh mom, come on, you know I love you, but McDonalds is just so great", Chris tried to make her feel better.

She smiled a little. "Well, until your aunt isn't here you're not opening the presents, you know how sad she would be, if she missed your reactions"

And besides, Piper had something else to do yet. Without another word she left her son standing in the living room and walked up the stairs to the attic.

As soon as she was there, she did something which was a habit for her since Chris' first birthday. She picked up two candles and lit them.

One of them was for the poor people who had lived and suffered in the different timeline.

The second one however was for the one person who had suffered the other timeline most. She would never forget the other timeline's Chris, she was certain of that.

"Aunt Phoebe is here, mom!", Chris yelled from below and Piper couldn't help but smile.

They had made it better.

777777777777777777777777777

The End

777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Done! Finally the Ignored/Frustrated storyline has ended. I hope you liked the end, and please review, even if you hadn't reviewed yet, I would love to know what everyone thought of the story and its ending

CharmedOne24: Sorry, I did kill him off, I hope you don't hate me now, but at least he's not entirely dead

Ceres217: Tja, diesmal hat sie weniger geheult, hoffe das gefiel dir besser.

Nikki14u: Yeah I like making him yell at his family. But well, Wyatt hasn't been up to much here, sorry

Chris-crossed: Yeah it's dear Gideon, but you probably already noticed lol


End file.
